Lady Magic's Apology
by Supremebananamanager
Summary: This is the story of a young boy who deserved a second chance at happiness. Nobody at any age should have gone through what he had and Lady Magic understood that. She took responsibility and gave Harry Potter his second chance at happiness. warning: Contains multiple gay relationships . Rating may go up at a later point.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of doing so. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.**_

" _ **Come on you can do better that that!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the cavernous room.**_

 _ **The second jet of red light hit him squarely on his chest.**_

 _ **The laughter had not quite died from his eyes but his eyes widened in shock.**_

 _ **Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He jumped to the ground pulling out his wand as he did so as Dumbledore too turned towards the dias.**_

 _ **It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curving in a graceful arch as he sank back through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.**_

 _ **Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his Godfather's wasted, onece handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and dissapeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.**_

 _ **Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but he knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only fallen through the archway, he would reappear on the other side any second.**_

 _ **But Sirius did not appear.**_

" _ **Sirius" he yelled. "Sirius."**_

 _ **Harry''s breath was coming in gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he , Harry would pull him out.**_

 _ **But as he sprinted towards the dias, Lupin grabbed him around the chest, holding him back.**_

" _ **There is nothing you can do Harry-"**_

" _ **get him save him, he has only just gone through!"**_

" _ **-Its too late, Harry:**_

" _ **We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go...**_

" _ **There is nothing you can do Harry... nothing... he is gone."**_

" _ **he hasn't gone!" Harry yelled.**_

 _ **He did not believe it, he would not believe it, still he fought against Lupin with every bit of strength he had. Lupin did not understand, people hid behind that curtain, Harry had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room. Sirius was hiding simply lurking out of sight-**_

" _ **Sirius" he yelled. "Sirius."**_

" _ **He cannot come back Harry," said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggeld to contain Harry. " he cant come back because he is dea-"**_

" _ **HE-IS-NOT-DEAD" roared Harry. "Sirius."**_

 _ **There was movement going on aroud them, pointless bustling, the flashed of more spells. To Harry it was meaningless noise, the deflected hexes flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered.**_

Then everything went black, or white he supposed. His muddled, grief stricken, self was not able to understand that was happening. He wanted Sirius back, he wanted him back so badly. He did not even notice the tears that were leaking from his eyes, he did not notice his breathing becoming eratic. He wanted his Godfather back, the only one who cared for him.

He fell onto his knees and hugged his chest, he was not able to focus, what a cruel world, what had he done to be born into such a cruel world, what had he done. Of Sirius, he did not deserve the end that he had gotten. He should have lived a long life. He should have married, had children, played with Harry's children.

And Moony, what would Moony do now, his mate was dead, he would no be able to function. Who would keep him company on those cold nights. It really was a cruel world. He now more than ever wished he had never been born, it was all because of him this was happening.

"Don't say that child." A soft voice whispered.

Now who was it, he was not in the mood to play Boy-Who-lived. He just lost his family, all of it, for good the last thing he wanted to do was smile to spare someone's else's feelings.

"No you do not have to." The voice broke in again.

Go away he wanted to scream, but his voice did not obey him. The voice had begun cooing nonsense to him, it was irritating him. How dare this voice show up and interrupt him in the middle of his mourning. Go away voice.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." The voice spoke again, this time a bit more firm. Harry gave in and finally looked up.

What he saw amazed him, she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen, more beautiful than his mom even. She had beautiful long raven hair and sparkling violet eyes. She was wearing traditional witch robes and had a staff in her hand.

The Lady chuckled, "Thank you my dear, I am very flattered." She spoke, her voice soft and calming. But Harry got the impression that the same voice could be deadly if it wanted too.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice suddenly coming back to him, his misery momentarily forgotten.

"Now that is a question is it not?" she answered, she grasped her robes and sank down in front of him. "Who do you think I am dearest." She asked.

Harry looked at her as if in a trance before he shook his head and answered, "You are more powerful than any person I have ever met." He said slowly, "But at the same time you feel very comfortable to me... I think that you are the lady. The lady Magic." He answered, his voice taking an awed tone as he said it.

She nodded, "That is one way of putting it yes," she came closer to him and patted his head. He leaned into her touch, it was so nice, just like how Sirius used to do it.

"Why are you here my Lady, not that I am not grateful." He added quickly. The hand in his hair never stopped, it petted and petted, he could feel himself floating of into another land.

"Why am I here? Well I am here to correct the mistake of my child Fate, he made too many mistakes, killing your godfather was the last straw." She answered not at all offended. "You see my dear, he added so many tragedies in your life and gave you nothing to make up for it. Now normally I would not care, but he made this mistake before and that resulted in the making of the person you know as Lord Voldemort." That name shocked Harry back into reality, he needed to kill him.

Lady Magic sensing the change in him petted him in earnest getting him to calm down again even though he did not want to.

"I cannot have a repeat of that, this universe would not survive it. So I am going to fix it, I am going to kill two birds with one stone." She growled out.

"What does that mean My lady" Harry's grief addled brain could handle only so much.

"Well little one, I am going to give you another chance at happiness. I am going to send you back to the time your parents were in Hogwarts and give you the chance to get to know them." She said, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Harry sat up at that, he was still on his knees but he was not histerical anymore, the petting had done wonders. He looked at the regal Lady sat in front of him and looked at her expectantly.

"I am going to give you a knew personality and send you back to the time when you parents were in their fifth year, you will go back and become a student like them and you will have your second chance." Lady magic said as she got up.

Harry followed suit and also got up and came to stand in front of her, he was feeling a lot better now, he was going to see them all again, he was actually going to get to know them and they were going to know him. But did he not have a duty here?

"Not to be ungrateful My Lady, but what about Voldemort?" he asked, that mad man was always at the back of his mind there was nothing he could do about that.

Lady Magic smiled, "Dont worry about him, you just focus on yourself, I will make the prophesy void. All you have to do is follow your instincts." She said, "You have sacrificed enough. Consider this my apology on behalf of my son."

"Now then getting down to the nitty gritty details." She waved her wand and he began changing.

"Your name will be..."

 **LINE BREAK**

 **A/N:**

 **This is a little something I have been working on in secret. The Marauders pull my heart strings in a way like no other and I want to do them justice, so this one will be slow and hopefully amazing.**

 **Oh and as a side note, if you love some good Marauder bromance check out the 'A bond of family' series by** _ **daily-chan**_ **you wont regret it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When Harry came to again, he was standing on platform 9 and ¾. He had his trunk in his hand and he was wearing Hogwarts robes, he remebered what The Lady had told him. He had been given very specific instructions along with details about his personality and he had been assured that if he followed those instruction properly, a lot of things would be set right.

But this was his only chance, if he made one mistake them it was over, he was on his own. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself together, he had never been one for missed chances anyway. With that thought in mind, he took the plunge into his new life.

He pulled his trunk along the busy, packed platform and observed everything along his way. This was the year that Snape called Lily a mudblood and this was also he year the werewolf incident would take place. He did not care about Snape but he did care about his Godfather.

So by order of importance he first had to find a way to get rid of Peter Pettigrew, then he could focus on the rest. Lady Magic had told him that she would be helping but he would need to do most of the work on his own. That was nothing new for him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw two red heads, the Prewitt Brothers and near them he could see a few other order members. Molly and Arthur would have graduated by now so he did not expect to see them.

Just then the engine blew steam signaling the train was about to leave. He jumped onto the first cart he reached and breathed out a sigh of relief, there was the first part done. Now to find a compartment. He did not want to meet the Marauders straight away, neither did he want to see Lily Evans so that ruled out the Gryffindor compartments.

He pulled his trunk along and searched for atleast an empty or an almost empty compartment. He found one. He pulled the door opened and was shocked by what he found.

The boy inside looked so much like Sirius Black, exept where Black oozed mischief, this boy oozed suaveness. His hair was smooth and wavy and was cut fashionably. His clothes screamed class and his posture screamed breeding. This was Sirius' younger brother, this was Regulus Black.

"Well hello Gorgeous," damn even his voice oozed class. Harry looked up and saw that he had indeed captured the Black's attention.

He was not surprised though, lady Magic had told him that his looks would be what they would have been had he grown up with his parents. He had long smooth black hair pulled back in a french braid and a very slim posture. He would never have been the tallest or the most muscular, instead he was almost femine. Very androgynous.

"Hello may I sit here?." He asked softly, he was soft by nature.

"Of course, come in." He was invited in with a smooth smile and wave.

Harry came in and hauled his trunk up into the overhead compartment. He then sat down opposite Regulus and took a minute to catch his breath.

"Who are you, if I may ask, I don't belive I have seen you around Hogwarts before." Harry's attention was caught when he was spoken to.

"I believe you are supposed to introduce yourself first." Harry replied smiling playfully. Regulus caught on to the smile and shook his head.

"How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Regulus Black, Master to the most noble and ancient house of Black." He said with a hint of snobbishness to his voice. Harry could not blame him, if he had been brought up a Black he would have been snobbish too.

"Please to meet you Master Black, I am Bambi Di Winter, heir to the house Di Winter." He said holding his hand out to be shaken.

"The pleasure is mine," and instead of shaking his hand, Regulus lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it. This brought a mild blush to Harry's face.

"Pardon me asking, heir Di Winter, but how come I have never seen you around Hogwarts before." Regulus asked honest curiosity peaking through.

 **(Harry from now on will be Bambi)**

"Yes, that is because I was home schooled till just a few months ago. I am the son of Astrea ad Mikhael Di Winter." Bambi answered, he saw recognition in Regulus' eyes.

"The famous potioneers, they recently died in an accident leaving their substantial fortune and name to their only son... You." He said reciting from memory. Bambi nodded, that was who he was in this world.

"I am so sorry for your loss, it must be hard." Regulus said, actual remorse on his face.

Bambi nodded, "Thank you for your condolence. It is not that hard, they were hardly around. I did not know them very well, I was raised by governesses and nurses you see."

Regulus nodded, he could relate, "How come you have come to Hogwarts, Should you not have gone to Beauxbatons?" he asked.

"I was meant to have gone there, but my guardian and personal lawyer are based in Britain so I was forced to come here." He answered. "But enough about me, tell me about you."

"Well I was hoping to learn more about you _mon petite beaute'_ but I will oblige you." Regulus said smiling at Bambi with a glint in his eyes. What he said combined with the glint caused Bambi's blush to come back full force.

"I am the son of Walburga and Orion Black and I have an older brother Sirius Black who is the heir. " He said, his voice becoming less happy as he mentioned his brother's name.

"Thank you for telling me, now if it is not too much trouble can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Bambi asked, he did not want to bring up the topic of Sirius yet.

The slight unhappiness in Regulus' eyes left and the glint came back, "I will if you come sit next to me." The bloody fellow was flirting now, Bambi gave him a playful glare but obliged anyway.

Regulus smirked when he got his way, okay he could push the boundries a little, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is one of the oldest schoold for magic. It was built before Beauxbatons and Illvermony by the founding four.." And he went on to explain the fouders and the history behind the school and the various famous people who had studied there.

Bambi listened patiently even though he knew all this, he liked listening to Regulus talk, he had a very nice deep voice.

"There that was a shortened version of the history of Hogwarts, if you want to know more then I recommend you read.."

"Hogwarts a History, I know." Bambi interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Regulus looked at him baffled for a moment before he smirked back, "Then why did you ask me my dear?"

Bambi was sure he knew exactly why he had asked him, but he replied anyway, "I don't know, maybe I wanted to listen to you talk, take you for a ride.. the possibilities are endless really."he said with an exagerated shrug.

"Well in that case my cheeky beauty, which house will you be in?" Regulus asked, Bambi was somehow beggining to enjoy the slightly possesive nicknames.

"I am not sure, I could be in Ravenclaw, I have a love for books, at the same time I could be in Hufflepuff for my loyalty towards people I care about." He said listing off on his fingers. He was teasing Regulus and Regulus knew it.

Regulus captures Bambi's waving hands and looked deep into his eyes, "Which house will you be in?" he asked again, seriously this time.

"Gryffindor, I have a reputation for being stupidly brave." Bambi answered, of course he was not sure if that was what would happen but being in any other house would hinder his work and that would be disastrous.

Regulus dropped his hands and leaned back, "Somehow I believe that." He said with an almost fond sigh.

Just then the trolly witch appeared and Bambi pulled out his money pouch to get candy for the rest of the ride. Just as he was about to pull out his sickles a hand stopped him, "What do you think you are doing?" an irate voice asked him.

He blinked with doe eyes at Regulus and answered, "Getting money for my candy." What on earth was his problem.

"Put it away and tell me what you want." Bambi looked at Regulus indignantly, of all the snotty things he could have done...

"Oh calm down, I just met you and I wanted to treat you. You can return the favour during our first Hogsmede visit." Okay this placated him a little. "So what do you want?" Regulus asked again.

"Cauldron cakes, pumpin juice, licorice wands and water thanks." He answered politely. Regulus nodded and asked for that and got a few things for himself as well.

The compartment was silent after that as the boys ate a little of all that they had got just to stave of the signs of hunger that they felt.

"Do you have anymore relations, I heard the Black family is one of the largest pureblood families around." Bambi asked as he ate a cake. Regulus looked up sharply and nodded.

"Yes that is true, we are a rather large clan. So lets see apart from me and Sirius there are two blacks at hogwarts, my first cousins, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda. Narcissa is a year below us and is engaged to Heir Lucius Malfoy who graduated last year. Then is Bellatrix who is in her seventh year and is engaged to Heir Rodolphus Lestrange and finally we have Andromeda who graduated a year before Lucius and she is engaged to a french pureblood. Their wedding is set for this december." He said listing off his fingers.

Bambi digested this information, he did not care about Andromeda, even Sirius had not liked her all that much. He wanted to meet the other two Black sisters though.

"What about you, any cousins, distant relations, betrothal matches?" Regulus asked, his voice peaking towards the end. Interesting.

Bambi shook his head,"Nothing of that sort sadly, though my lawyer and guardian are looking into matches for me. I am a carrier you see so they feel they must match me quickly to save my virtue. More like they don't want me to lose my fortune and in turn their income." He said huffing slightly towards the end. He watched Regulus closely.

He reacted exactly how Bambi wanted him too, he got a glint in his eye, different to the one he had given him earlier that day.

They spoke for some more time about various topics and Bambi was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Regulus, he was a good conversationalist and had knowlage on a variety of topics, he also had a dry sense of humor. The comination made for very interesting times, but it tired him out.

"Regulus if you dont mind, I am going to take a little nap. I feel a little worn out." He said, he did not have to fake it though, he was feelig knackered.

Regulus nodded at him dismissivly he was clearly thinking about something else. Harry moved to go back to the other seat to stretch out when he was grabbed firmly and pulled against a firm chest, And where exaclty do you think you are going?"

Harry shook his head, "Nowhere apparently." And he snuggled into Regulus and closed his eyes. He was asleep before he knew it.

LINE BREAK

When he finally woke up later, it was dark out meaning he had slept longer than he had wanted to. Well, he should have expected that really. He squirmed a little and groaned causing whoever was holding him to chuckle. His eyes went wide, he was not alone was he.

He got up with a start and looked at the person he had been abusing as a pillow for Merlin knew how long, he blushed.

"Good eveing sleeping beauty." Was his greeting. "You slept for a while, we are nearly there. Infact I was just about to wake you up to change."

Harry nodded his head numbly, had he really been asleep that long, he wanted to sleep just long enough to catch his breath not the whole journey.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, normally after lunch was when people started moving around and greeting other people.

"Nothing much, Bellatrix came to ask why I had not joined her and the the rest of the Slytherins. I did not have to explain much. She wanted to meet you later though." Damn he even missed Bellatrix.

He did not hate Bellatrix, she killed her enemy, she did not do it just to hurt Harry, she just wanted an enemy out of her Lord's way.

"yes of course, I would like to meet her." He replied warmly.

Soon enough the train had pulled up into the platform and it was time for them to get off. He was not sure what he had to do so he just clambered into whichever carriage Regulus got into and decided that he would just talk to a teacher once he got to the actual school.

"Well well, if it isn't the little cutie, enjoyed your nap dearest?" a teasing question drew him out of his inner planning.

"Well yes, I am Bambi Di Winter, it is a pleasure to meet you Ms.." he trailed off.

"Ms Bellatrix Black and the pleasure is definitly mine" she purred, now that caught him off guard, the Bellatrix he knew looked nothing like the girl sitting in front of him, this was a beautiful teenager, not a mad mass murderer. She was a sultry beauty, with heavy lids and full red lips. Her hair was a curly mass, not a bushy mess like Hermione's more a wild princess curl sort of way.

"Bambi, these are the rest of my friends, Rabastan Lestrange, younger brother to Rodolphus, Corban Yaxley and Barty Crouch Jr." The boys all nodded their heads towards their newcomer and looked at him as though they were seizing him up.

They made small talk all the way to the castle and Bella mixed a few teasing hints into it. Bambi enjoyed himself more than he thought he would in the company of those who, in his time, grew up to be Death Eaters. he did wonder where Snape was though, not that he was looing forward to meeting the slimy git, he was just curious.

The carriage rolled up to the front of the castle and he just took a moment to take it in, no matter where he was the castle would always be home to him. The beautiful castle with its gentle magic and welcoming aura was just what he needed to settle the last of his nerves.

Barty Jr helped him out of the carriage and placed a kiss on the back of his hand once he had got down. Barty then waved at him and dissapeared into the crowds. Another person then took his hand and this time he welcomed the kiss placed on it.

"It was nice meeting you Master Black., I hope I see you around." He wished him politely.

"I assure you _Bambi_ you will be and please call me Regulus. I will be most annoyed if you don't do so just to be cheeky." Regulus said still holding his hand.

Bambi blushed and nodded and he was released. Regulus too dissapered into the crowd after that and Bambi was left to go find the deputy headmistress. Not that it was hard, Professor McGonagal really stood out in her tartan robes and pointed hat.

"Good evening Professor, I am Bambi Di Winter, the new transfer student?" he asked her hesitantly after greeting her.

she looked down her nose at him, "Ah yes, we have been expecting you, I hope you know about the sorting ceremony?" she asked. Bambi nodded. "Very good, you will be sorted before the other first years so please wait in the front of the line, off you go now." She gave him a little shove towards the group of first years.

Walking up to the front of he line proved harder than he expected it to be, he was taller than the first years but not tall enough to really differentiate him from them, so he had to wade through a group of firsties with mixed emotions, but he made it though and he got his first glimpse of the hall.

It was just the same as it was in his time, even the teachers were mostly the same, only Snape was missing from the staff. He turned his head around to look at the students, he could not see the Gryffindor table but he could see the Slytherin one. He saw Regulus looking at him intently and gave him a small smile. Just then Professor McGonagall made her way to the front and the ceremony began.

"Before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She announced as the Headmaster's queue.

He stood up dresses in as garish robes as ever, "Good evening to all of you, I take great pleasure in welcoming our newest batch and I take just as much pleasure in welcoming back our students. And finally I welcome our first transfer student who is here beacause of a tragedy which recently befell his family. All of you please join me in welcoming Mr Bambi Di Winter, he will be joining us for his fifth year." He said giving Bambi a jovial smile and then sitting down.

"Now the sorting ceremony will begin." Professor McGonagall announced.

"Di Winter, Bambi." She called out and he walked firmly up to the dias with carefully measured steps, he was hyperaware that basically the entirety of Hogwarts was watching him. He sat down on the stool and felt the sorting hat being placed on his head.

' _What have we here, a time traveller and a favoured one of The Lady.' Bambi was ready for the hat this time and did not show any shock on his face._

' _Well hat where are you going to put me?' he asked. He was sure that if the hat had hands he would be scratching his beard._

' _Well that is the question now isn't it? I stand by what I am going to say, you will do well in Slytherin, but somehow I don't think that will help you much mmm?'_

' _You got that one right, I am not here on holiday.' He said a little harsher than actually planned. The hat chuckled, 'very well cheeky brat.'_

"Better be GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table politely clapped or their version of polite anyway, Bambi grinned from one corner of his mouth to the other as he went to join his new year mates at their table. As he walked he turned and glanced at the Slytherin table just once, Regulus lifted his goblet to him.

"Oi Di Winter, come here" a voice shouted out to him, damn that voice pulled heart strings. He followed the voice and there sat his teenage Godfather and the rest of the Marauders and a ittle way down sat the beauty that is Lily Evans.

Bambi meandered over suddenly feeling very nervous, what if they did not like him, it was a ridiculous though but that did not stop him from feeling it. He sat down and smiled at them. Sirius was sitting as close to James as possible without actually sitting on his lap and to his other side sat Remus. The rat was sitting to the other side of James.

"Helloooo earth to the newbie," James' hand waved in front of his face.

"Hello, please call me Bambi" he said, really not sure what his introduction should have been, maybe he should have rehersed this.

"Hello Bambi, I am Sirius Black and these are my friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Sirius introduced himself in the same polite voice he had used, mocking him apparently. Well then..

"Black huh, I met you brother Regulus Black on the train I also met a cousin of yours Bellatrix." He said. Sirius actually frowned for a minute before his grin came back.

"Did you now and what did they say." He asked, okay now he was definitly mocking Bambi.

"Oh nothing but he is a wonderful person, very polite and kind. He even let me take a nap on him." Bambi added casually lifting his goblet up to his mouth.

Sirius was just about to retort when Remus broke in, "that's enough, behave both of you." Merlin bless Remus and his gentle heart. "hey Bambi, we are your new roommates and year mates, its a pleasure to meet you. I am the prefect for this year as well so please feel free to ask me if you have a problem."

"Its very nice to meet you Remus and I will keep that in mind."

Just then Dumbledore called for silence and began the feast. James and Peter stayed quiet throughout most of the feast, James because he was staring at Lily and he did not care much for Peter. But Remus and Sirius kept him entertained.

When dinner was over he left early with Remus at his request so that he could be shown up to the dormitories along with the other first years.

"Hey Evans" Remus called out and Harry found out exactly why his father was so enamoured with her. She was a beauty no doubt, perfect figure and firey red hair, of but her eyes , they were identical to Bambi's.

"Yes Lupin, this the newbie." She said pointing at him, umm rude.

"Hi I'm Bambi Di Winter, and you are." He said butting in and sticking his hand in her face for her to shake.

"Sorry, hello I am Lily Evans, Its nice to meet you." She said with a flush on her cheeks.

After that introduction he was shown up to the Gryffindor common room and he made sure to be appropriatly shocked and showed the right amount of awe. When Remus and Lily finished talking to the first years Remus showed him up to the dorms and he saw that his trunk had already been brought up.

The room was exactly how it had been in his time, the four poster beds pushed towards the circular walls with large windows and a chest of drawers with a mirror on top for each person. From the looks of things Peter had the one closest to the door and next to his was James followed by Sirius the Remus and Finally him. He had the one next to the largest window which he was really happy about.

"Well bathroom is through there and breakfast is at seven in the morning. Ill leave you to it?" asked Remus awkwardly. Bambi waved him off with a smile.

He was tired anyway, he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep away and that was what he did. He took a shower pulled on his night clothes and fell in bed.

He did not hear when the rest of the Marauders came up, he did not hear them as they got ready for bed and he did not hear Sirius' comment on welcoming him properly.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **So what did you guys think? Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Bambi woke up the next morning to his own personal welcoming comittee. His hair was neon green.

Now this did not surprise him at all, but it was mild compared to what the Marauders could do. That made him suspicious. In any case though he had to get revenge.

He had woken up later than usual that day and so had only a little time before breakfast would get over, he got dressed as quickly as possible and left his hair loose over one shoulder. He then grabbed a small potion vial from his trunk and made off for breakfast.

He entered with a flair, flicking his hair behind his shoulder causing the silky smooth mass to go flying in a wave, the laughter that had just begun bubbling on the surface was squashed with a sigh at how pretty his hair was. He coupled that with a smirk and wink, and he had won the audience. Now all he had to do was win the Marauders.

He strutted along the length of the Gryffindor table with the whole hall catcalling behind him, he did not care, his smirk did not falter. He slid into the space opposite the Marauders, the same place he sat the previous evening and flicked his hair one last time.

"Good morning gentlemen, I must say I love what you have done. Really suits me doesn't it?" he chirped grinning.

The four were smirking as well, they had least expected the boy from yesterday to strut down the hall with his hair, but they could appreciate the diva behind it. After all they would have done the same thing.

"You got that right, I am not sure how many people can pull of green hair like you do, you really have flair." Sirius mock complimented. He was the first victim Bambi decided.

"Oh yes Padfoot, Bambi really pulles off the colour, maybe he should keep it that way." James added, he was looking at Bambi even though he was talking to Sirius.

Bambi did not react, he simply picked up his toast and served himself some porridge. He took a bite and waited.

"What do you think Moony, does he look fabulous or what?" Sirius shot his next question at Remus. Remus politely nodded, "It does look nice but maybe a pink streak through the center next time?" and that set them off, the boys were laughing loudly catching the attention of everyone in the hall.

While they were suitably distracted Bambi carried out his revenge, he poured his potion into their pumpkin juice, they did not even notice. Bambi had finished his toast by the time they had finished giggling and laughing and was working his way through his porriage.

The potion had a delay on it, it would take about half an hour or maybe more, depending on body mass, after consumption to start working, plenty of time for them to go to their first class. He finished his breakfast and began walking towards their first class for the morning charms, Lily Evans' best class.

On his way out he caught Bella's eyes and gave her a smile in greeting,

"Hello Bellatrix, lovely morning." He greeted warmly. She smirked back happily, "Hey there little cutie." And once again, he was caught by how different his Bella and this Bella were.

"I love the hair... and the strut, I hope you got revenge?" she inquired running a finger down his face. He smirked and pushed her off, "My dear, wait till lunch, see for yourself."

They parted ways after that and went to their own classes. Bambi did not know what he was expecting from his charms class, but he realised about five minutes in that it was exactly the same as when he was in fifth year. How droll.

But the class was not over yet, his revenge would come out in force any minute now.. and there it was. Simultaniously the entire class doubled over in laughter, everyone but the Marauders.

They had rainbow afros on their head, and it even switched colours. It was hilarious.

"What the hell." Was the first thing out of Sirius' mouth when he found out what happened, "MY HAIR." He wailed, and yes that was totally worth it. It just made it sweeter that Sirius was the one to tell Bambi about this prank in the first place.

James was not in a better state, "Noooo my hhhaiirr, how could anyone do this." He was wailing as well. Infact the only one of the four not wailing was Remus who turned around and caught his eye and in the middle of everyone laughing and the wailing gave him a thumbs up and a nod.

It took the Professor forever to calm everyone down and by the time he was done the class was over. The boys got laughed at the entire way to Transfiguration and Bambi was sure that when lunch came they would be getting the welcome of their career.

He even caught Lily Evans laughing and smiled to himself.

"Hey Potter nice hair.."

"Hey Black get some colour to make up for how dark your life is.."

"Hey Black you and Potter really that close, getting matching hair and all."

The comments just kept coming some funny and some just weird but they all added up anyway. And the only response they got was "SHUT UP OR I'LL MESS YOU UP."

"Hey nice rhyming with your insult there." He said as he skipped past, flicking his hair for good measure. He actually got smiles in response, well they were sports, not even Snape could deny that.

The class after that was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Now that class he liked it. They were doing the same thing that he had already done but while in Charms the Marauders more or less behaved themselves in Transfiguration they had no such quams.

They still got laughed at though, McGonagall had not said anything but the small quirk at the tips of her mouth was enough.

They were turning pens boxes into pin cushions, it was working out well. Bambi had already finished and added the final touches so he was watching what everyon else was still performing their task. James being the best at Transfigurstion was done as well and was helping out Peter.

By the end of class almost everyone had got it and the homework was given only to those who had not done the spell yet. Bambi was happy with that. He grabbed his stuff and made for the great hall, he had yet to make any friends but he was not worried, he was a newcomer and the Marauders were very close so expecting them to accept him was going to be difficult but he would get there.

He entered the great hall with the same flare as the morning and sat down to lunch in what he had deemed as his spot.

"Hey where are they?"

"Is the afro story true?"

Oh that was why people where staring at the door, they were waiting for the fabulous four and to be honest he was too, he could not wait for everyone's reaction. He was not dissapointed.

It was even better than the morning because basically the entire school was there and they were damn exited that some one actually pranked the pranking gods.

The four strutted down the hall to the laughter and teasing looking for all at world like rockstars and sat opposite him, maybe they had claimed those seats as well. But funnily enough only three out of the four were actually taking this in good humor, one of them was sending him dark looks when he thought the others were not watching. Three gueses who and the first two don't count.

"Hello boys, you kept the hair I see." He greeted. He was happily munching on his food, his hair still green but pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey Bambi we see you have too." Tossed back Sirius one hand around James the other one piling food on his plate.

"Hey there morons," now who was this, the new girl with nice brown hair came and through her arms around James and Sirius and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Marlene." They chorused, huh this was Marlene McKinnon.

"Hey there newbie, hows it going, first day huh." She jumped over the table and sat next to him. Well this would be fun.

"It's been going well thanks, I have met some really interesting people." He replied, keeping it nuetral.

"And got a new hair do it seems, nice. Though I got to say I prefer the raven hair more." She deadpanned and bopped him on the head.

He grinned, "Well I have to disagree with you I like this hair, I think it brings out my eyes." He exclaimed running a hand through his hair and batting his lashes dramatically. She laughed, "You know what you are right, it does bring out your eyes. They are very green. Come to think of it, you have the same eyes as Lily."

She then turned and screamed, "HEY EVENS, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE." And she turned back and winked at McGonagall. He liked this girl.

Lily had stalked up by then and James had followed her move and was now mooning over her from where he was sat, he was making an effort to look cool though.

"Hey Evans.."

"No."

"Lily flower.."

"Shut up."

"..."

"What Marlene, did you have to scream?"

"Because my grumpy friend, Bambi here has the same eyes as you, which we thought was not possible." Marlene said grinning. Lily looked confused for a moment before she dipped her head and peered into his face.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, he does. Interesting." She straitened up and flipped her hair, "Okay I am going to the library quickly before the next class. See you guys." And she left.

"Lil-"

"No Potter."

"Oh the actual reason I came here, Quidditch tryouts are next week so be there, Captain plans to chuck a few people out." Marlene said standing up.

"Got it boss." James saluted and she left.

James and Sirius were the next to hightail off claiming they had something important to do. Remus just shook his head and waved them off, Peter continued eating. Bambi took the opportunity to observe the rest of the people in the hall.

He scanned the hall and made note of all the cliques and groups that he could spot. His eyes were passing over the Slytherin table when he caught Regulus' eyes. He smiled and waved, Regulus waved and back and indicated for him to come outside. He nodded and turned to grab his bag.

"Hey I am leaving as well, see you guys in potions." He said to Remus and left.

He walked quickly out of the great hall and saw that Regulus followed him out a few inutes later.

"Hey there cutie, how was your morning?" Regulus asked when he was withing talking distance.

Bambi glared at him playfully, " I am not cute," he growled out and flipped his hair behind his shoulder, "And my morning has been very colourful."

Regulus chuckled, "Very well _ma petite mignonne,_ " he got a glare for his efforts.

"Calling me cute in french does not mean I will accept it." Bambi bit out flipping him on the forehead causing him to laugh some more.

"Fine fine, I must say though, I preferred your hair raven." Regulus said softly running a hand through his hair.

Bambi blushed self conciously, "It wil be back to normal tomorrow." He stuttered out.

"Okay enough flirting," a loud voice called out causing them to jump apart. Bella came sauntering up and thumped Bambi on his back, "Loved the hairstyling little cutie, do it yourself?" she asked.

"No Bella I had help and I thought you already saw my hair." He replied pushing her off.

She snickered, "Technicalities..I approve of the retaliation, next time don't go so easy."

"Are you saying there will be a next time, I think not dearest." He said haughtily.

Bella outright laughed at that, "I like you more and more." she then thunmped him on the back again and strutted off to where her freinds were waiting.

"Well she is something else." Bambi commented. Regulus snorted, "That is an understatement if I ever heard one."

He then turned fully to his companion, "Ill see you later, _ma beaute'._ " and he left waving his hand.

Bambi stared after him for a little bit before leaving for his class, Potions.

He was late, not by much but he was late. He forgot that it was Slughorn taking the classes and that he did not use Snape's dank dungeons. So he ran all the way down and then had to backtrack to find Slughorn's class.

"Excuse me Professor, sorry I am late." He said wheezing from the doorway.

Slughorn just gave him a jovial smile, "Oh no problem at all my boy, it must be difficult to find your way around on your first day, come in come in."

Harry nodded and stumbled inside, everyone had already found their pairs, where should he sit.

"You can take the seat next to Mr Crouch." Slughorn pointed out, noticing his state.

Bambi nodded, he thought that Barty would be in fourth year with Regulus but apparently not. he took his seat next to a grinning Barty and Slughorn continued the class.

"Hey there cutie."

"Stop calling me cute, I am not cute." Bambi growled at Barty, ehy did people insist on calling him cute.

"Yes you are, very much actually." Barty teased. Bambi turned and glared at him with all the anger of a tiny kitten. Barty laughed, "Fine I will leave you be."

They both turned back to the lecture Slughorn was giving them on the owls. They both had different thoughts running in their mind though. Bambi wanted desperatly to get into the Slug Club, that was a way to get closer to Lily and three of the four Marauders, Peter wont be there.

The class was reletivly normal, Slughorn's classes were a lot easier that Snape's making the class very easy to handle. James and Sirius were also very good but the top for sure were Lily and Snape, they both were paired up and their potion was the best in class.

Speaking of Lily and Snape their friendship was set to go up in flames soon, infact it looked like he was pulling away then itself but the redhead was in denial. That was a horrible place to be in.

Bambi did not understand his Mother from another life, why the hell was she with Snape, Lady Magic had told him about them and their relationship and he just did not understand what she saw in him.

He was a horrible person, he was mean and nasty, he always picked something over Lily and he was a bully. But just because James got revenge on him for Remus, he was considered the bully by Lily.

Snape did not fight the bigots, he joined them, James fought till his last breath but for the fact that he bullied Snape and pulled a ton of pranks Lily decided that James was a horrible person. If he ever got the chance he would ask her what her problem was. No one in their right mind would choose Severus Snape over James Potter.

And Snape for that matter, he thought that he was entitled to Lily just because he was her childhood friend. Snape bullied him because he was James's son, that slimy git never treated him fairly. That bat from hell, that greesy dungeon..

"-ambi, Bambi.."

"Huh what." Bambi stuttered as he came back, he looked at Barty completaly lost.

"I have been calling you for so long now, what were you thinking about?" he asked as he continued talking notes.

"Nothing much, just observing." He replied successfully keeping most of what he was feeling earlier out of his voice, he could not afford to space out like that.

"Observing what?" Barty was not giving up it seems. Bambi shruged and smiled,

"The class as a whole, I am finally getting a chance to meet the Slytherins, I met the Ravenclaws earlier and I have met most of the Gryffindors. Now I get to meet the Slytherins."

"What do you mean, you met Bella and Basti already and you are well aquainted with Regulus." Barty asked curiously.

"Not like this, I have only seen you guys in the great hall and I have not spoken to Rabastan. I have spoken to Bella but she is not in our year. I wat to know about my year mates, especially Slytherin, you guys fascinate me." Bambi rambled on happily.

Barty chuckled, "Okay what do you want to know, Ill tell you if I know the answer." He said.

"Barty, what will you ask for in return? Slytherins never give up information unless there is something in it for them." Bambi responded cheekily.

"Well well, for a newbie, you certainly know us well. I am going to ask for something later but I have not decided what yet." Barty said rubbing his chin.

Bambi gave him a look, "An open boon Barty really? Do you think I am that dumb?"

This earned a full laugh, "Not at all my dear, I promise I hold you to very high regards." Bambi continud to look at him suspiciously causing another bout of laughter, "Very well, in exchange for information you will.. let me call you cute for the rest of the class. The entertainment I will get from that will more than suffice." He proposed leaning on his elbows.

Bambi's glare intensified, Barty did not budge though. Bambi sighed, there were only a few minutes left anyway, he may not get such a good offer again. He let out a grumpy huff and nodded.

Barty grinned, "Okay who should I tell you about, cutie." He asked grinning.

"The quiet fellow over there." Bambi replied pointing at Snape, he needed to know where Snape stood in the house, if he had a following then he would not be an easy target.

"Snape, why do you want to know about him cutie, there are so many more powerful ones in this class." Barty asked completaly floored that anyone would ask about Snape of all people. Yes he was amazing at potions but that was all, he had nothing else.

Unknown to him though, he had revealed the information that Bambi wanted through his reaction alone. Bambi saved it away for later and continued, "yes I want to know about him, why is he sitting with Lily Evans of all people and why does he look like some one put a dung bomb under his nose?"

Barty laughed again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that this hour, "Well my Dear, I don't know too much of the details but I can tell you that Severus and Evans live in the same neighbourhood in the muggle world, he is a half blood, mother is magical." He stopped to scribble something on his parchment and continued,

"Severus is the son of Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape.."

"Prince, as in the noble house?" Bambi interrupted. Barty nodded,

"Yes the noble house, his mother rebeled and ran away from home to marry a muggle, she had been disowned. The Prince property is currently held by the Goblins, they will auction it off in a few years if Severus does not buy it back."

"Interesting, tell me more." Bambi ordered, making himself comfortable on his stool. He finished taking the notes that were necessary and so was free now.

"Well, the only thing he has going for him is that he is a potions genius. In Slytherin you need to have backing, he does not have that. He is anti social and rude. We donlt normally mingle with him. The only person who actually likes him is Evans, and even that I don't think will last long at the rate things are going."

"Why do you say that?" Bambi asked, had there been a fight already?

"Well, Severus is not hanging out with a very good crowd and he is constantly the target of the Marauders making him even more cranky. He takes it out on Evans a lot and sends her away crying very often. This only agitates James Potter more making the cycle continue." Barty said exasperated.

He was about to continue his rant went the bell went signalling the end of class. It was his last class for the day so he could just relaz till dinner, he did not have homework having finished it in his classes.

"Well, we will continue this later?" he asked as he shoveled his things back into his bag.

Barty nodded, "Definitly, I need more excuses to call you cutie, I cannot miss opportunities." He said only to be punched on his arm by an irate Bambi.

"Ow ow okay fine. Crazy minx." He groaned.

Bambi giggled and they left, each going their seperate ways, Harry back to his dorm and Barty to wherever he was going next.

Bambi marched towards his dorm, he was going to get his hair back to normal, the green was funny for a while but now he wanted his raven mane back. He stomped up the stairs and into his dorm.

Up in his dorm, the four boys with their afros where there as well, trying to do the same thing he had been planning to do.

"Hey guys." He greeted, he was happy to see they were struggling a little bit.

"Bambi, hi." Remus greeted back, Peter just grunted. James and Sirius were too pre occupied.

"Bambi, how the hell did you manage this Afro?" Sirius burst out finally. He and James had been strugling for a while now and he was irritated. He appreciated the prank as a prankster but as the self proclaimed best hair guy, he was annoyed.

Bambi laughed, he waved his wand through his hair and before the four boys' eyes his hair went from bright green to his wavy raven locks, it flew glossily and came to rest just above his bum. Bamb then just to irritate them further gave his head a shake allowing his hair to flow and fly silkily. He coud hear Sirius fuming by the end of it.

"Why do you ask Sirius, having trouble, need help?" he asked faux shocked, his mouth open in an exagerated O.

James laughed at this, they could all take jokes, its just Sirius was more vain than the rest of them.

"Yes Bambi, we need help, we cannot figure out what you did, none of us." He admitted grinning.

"Fine fine, but I wont tell you how I did it." Bambi gave in and pulled out his wand again.

He walked up to where Remus was perched, "May I?" he asked pointing at his head.

Remus nodded and Bambi waved his wand while running his other hand Through Remus' hair. The afro disapeared laeving soft brown hair. "Thanks Bambi." He said running his hand through.

Bambi then moved over to James and repeated the process allowing the raven mess of the Potters to come back. Sirius was still pouting so he did Peter after that. He did not talk much to Peter and both of them were glad when it was over.

He then marched back to Sirius, "Hey what is wrong?" he asked softly. Sirius did not answer for a while, he just kept staring at Bambi and even sniffed once. James interfeared at this point, "Siri.. SIRIUS"

Sirius jerked back into reality, "Huh, yeah, go ahead Bambi." He said finally. And soon his wacy raven hair was also restored. "Thanks Bambi."

They went down to dinner soon after that, Bambi led with the others following him. They were planning something, he was exited. He vaugely remembered Sirius telling him about their back to school pranks, he hoped they were planning one of those.

He walked into the great hall and there were gasps again, this time because of how beautiful, his hair actually was and he even heard a few jealous comments, he did not care about them though. His eyes swept over the crowd once he had sat down, searching for one person in particular. And he met them, from across the hall, Regulus gave him an approving nod. He blushed and turned away.

His room mates sat opposite him as usual and they were extra cheerful making the people around them nervous, they were by this point legands so it was not really surprising. Bambi watched them closely as he piled his plate with food and took a bite.

It happened so fast, like they really wanted their audience to appreciate their work but at the same time have that effect. Like a wave, row after row of studenst diagnally turned their house colour. The Slytherins turned green, the Ravens turned blue and so on. As each row turned a set of fireworks got primed above their heads.

And finally when the last row of students in Gryffindor turned red, the firework set of.

There was a loud bang and all of them set of simultaniously, there were cheers all across the halls. The fireworks were amazing, each of them showcasing a house making the entire great hall glow, you could feel the magic in the air.

And finally four main fireworks set of and came to a bang right in the center showing of the entire logo large and proud. Framed by smaller power works the logo shifted into the words,

WELCOME BACK EVERYONE

DO NOT TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON

The hall exploded in cheers, even the teachers stood and cheered. Everyone knew who was responsibe for the show and it just became official when the Marauders stood on the Gryffindor table to take their bow.

Bambi clapped and cheered like everyone else, there was not a single soul who could not feel the energy in the hall. They could feel Hogwarts, all the sentient magic in the walls were singing.

It was a great end to a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 :

Bambi had settled well into Hogwarts by the end of the week and he was quite proud of himself. He had not slipped up once and he was on good terms with almost everyone in his year, even the teachers were not wary of him and he had stayed well under Dumbledore's radar.

His problem then, he was not part of the Marauders. For his plan to succeeded, Peter needed to go and he needed to take his place otherwise there was no chance of stopping anything. He could not rush anything either but by the end of the year Peter had to have dissapeared.

The first step would be in earning their trust and that was a very slow process, one he planned on starting that very day.

The first full moon of the year was the next day and he knew his dorm mates would slip out once they were sure he was asleep, but he would be planting a seed in their mind just before then.

He brushed his hair with determination, no one would stop him from saving his parents. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the great hall for breakfast, he always went later than his dorm mates because of his hair and he always took advantage of the alone time to let go.

He entered the hall just as the owls brought in the morning paper, he stalked up to his usual seat and plonked down setting his bag beside him.

"Morning Bam Bam." Sirius called, Bambi looked at him like he was crazy,

"Bam Bam, really?" he asked. Sirius just smirked. Bambi shook his head and took his paper from the waiting owl. He fed it a few treats and sent it on its way.

He put the paper aside deciding to read it later and dove into his breakfast.

"Hey everyone get a load of this." Someone from down the table shouted, he was waving his daily prophet in the air. This made Bambi curious, he grabbed his previously forgotten copy and unfurled it. The headlines were big.

 **WILD CARD IN THE WIZENGAMOT!**

 **In a new turn of events, the Wizengamot has seen a brand new chess piece added to their board.**

 **The piece in question, being the newly found Lord Slytherin, proves to be a complete wild card with his sudden appearence this season.**

 **Lord Marvolo Slytherin recently claimed his title and had been causing waves in the Wiengamot ever since. He had shattered the power play in the arena with his appearence. The once Light dominated government is now forced to deal with brand new backing for the Dark.**

 **The new Lord has not openly declared his side yet but one can assume from the company he has been keeping the past few times. He has been spotted in the company of the esteemed Lord Abraxas Malfoy and his Heir Lucius Malfoy on numerous occasions and he has also been spotted in the company of Lord Arcturus Black and his son Orion Black as well.**

 **Now while this paper is not privy to all information we can tell you that the Lord is a supporter of creature rights. He tore the newly proposed werewoulf legislation bill to pieces in the previous sessions and has been campaigning for their right ever since.**

 **He has not made any public statements regarding the above but he has approached few powerful people on his agenda. A private source can confirm that he will be speaking about this in public as soon as he has enough backing.**

 **Juniper Dawling**

 **Special Correspondent**

 **Daily Prophet**

Well well he had not expected this, he knew that he would not be dealing with the Voldemort that he knew but this was completaly different. He did not have to worry about a mass murderer or any of his evil minions. He smiled happily to himself and rolled the paper up again.

"This is amazing, I was hoping that someone would stop that bill from going through." James excalimed and Sirius nodded along. Remus had a small smile on his face.

"What was the bill about anyway, I have not had a chance to catch up on the politics in Britain." Bambi asked, he was curious.

"It was a bill to tag and brand werewolves." Sirius said anger driping in his voice. "They were planning on rounding up all the werewolves and branding them with a registration number to keep track of them and if they did not register then that wolf would be executed." He continued, his contempt for the bill was clearly seen.

So this was were that rule had come, "Who proposed it?" He continued hunting for information.

"It was proposed by someone named Delores Umbridge." What that little.. "She is new in the Wizengamot but she gained popularity by pandering to the Purebloods and the bigots. My father hates her." James answered this time.

Bambi was seething inside, that little pink toad, he would eliminate her, if the Dark Lord did not do that first of course. His anger must have shown outside because a thoughtful expression crossed Sirius' face.

"Why are you so curious, do you agree with the bill?" he asked, tone guarded. Well he would eliminate that thought immediatly.

"Of course not, that is the most bigoted thing I have heard. It is absolutely appaling that the bill was even considered in the first place." He spoke passionatly.

"So what is your opinion on wolves?" James asked, his tone far less guarded, Bambi caught Remus shrinking slightly.

He smiled slightly, he had an answer ready for this, infact he was going to bring up the topic himself but the situation had presented itself perfectly.

"I had a friend back in France, his name was Louis. He was my best friend." He started, "He was my rock, he always had my back no matter what happened. When my parents had no time for me, when I was bullied for being pretty instead of handsome , when I had nightmares he always had me, he took care of me." He looked straight into Remus' eyes when he said this.

"He was a werewolf." He could hear Sirius and James gasp in the background but he ignored them and continued talking.

"He gave the best hugs and cuddles. He was the gentlest person I knew, but he could be deadly when someone threatened me." He though of all the things he remembered about his Remus and let it all flow.

Bambi spoke of how his friend enjoyed long walks and good books, how he loved cuddling in front of the fireplace and of how he was the smartest person Bambi knew. To Bambi, he was speaking of his Uncle Moony, but to the present Marauders, he was speaking of a mirror image of their best friend.

"...he was not a monster, not by a long shot. He was an angel, a beautiful warm angel. He just had a small furry problem once a month." Bambi finished shrugging at the end with a soft smile directed at his audience.

Remus was blushing, Sirius and James were grinning so broadly he was afraid their faces would tare. Peter had only started listening about halfway through and was looking at all three of them curiously. It was James who broke the silence.

"He sounds like an amazing bloke." He said smiling warmly.

Bambi nodded grinning, "The best."

"Can we meet him sometime, will he come to visit?" Sirius asked, catching his attention.

Bambi' face immediatly fell, "No you cannot." He said softly, he was not fond of this part of the story.

"Why not?" Sirius asked again, his face screwed up in confusion.

Bambi sniffed a little, "Because he is dead, he took his own life." He said tossing his head back sniffing. There were horrified gasps around him but he did not think of it, the only thing running through his mind was the horrific story Sirius had once told him.

It had been on of the final order meetings that Sirius had attended, Snape had been horrible that day, picking at Remus non stop. Some of the other order members had taken the mikey out of Remus about the scars on his face and how he became useless once a month.

He had also had a particularly bad transformation the previous full moon and was not at his best. If Sirius had not come home when he had, Harry would have never gotten the chance to meet his Uncle Moony

"What do you mean by that Bambi?" Sirius once again pulled him out of his thoughts and Bambi was forced to tell them a version they would understand.

"He was two years older than me, you see and he was not from a very wealthy background. I adored him but not every one was like me. He had not friends apart from me and was very alone once he graduated." Bambi had small tears forming in his eyes at this point but he did not notice them.

"He had ailing parents and so he was forced to find a job, but no one would hire him because of his condition. He finally got a small job that paid very minimally but it was not enough to take care of his parents and they passed away sometime last year due to dragon pox." He sniffed heavily, the next part would be the worst.

"And now he had no one, I was still in school and he could not see me as often as he would have liked, he was fired from his job and he had no where to go, nothing to do. So he.. he." He could not continue, but they had gotten what had happened.

He was sniffing heavily and small tears had started rolling down his face. He was not ashamed of crying not by a long shot but he did not need everyone in the great hall noticing this. Luckily no one had so far but it would not stay that was for long unless he recovered.

Just then a warm arm wrapped itself around his waist and another one wrapped around his shoulder.

"I cannot replace your friend. No one can, but I can cuddle you and give you hugs by the fire." Remus said softly into his ear. Sirius nodded along and held him just a little tighter around his shoulder. James handed him a tissue and he wiped his face.

"Better?" he asked a few minutes later.

Bambi nodded and he was released from the anaconda grip the other two had around him. He took a sip of water and calmed his breathing.

"Thanks guys." He said once his breathing was better. He had needed that cry, he had desperatly been missing his family and he had not even realised. Talking about Moony to Moony had just opened a flood gate.

"No problem." Sirius said grinning, he had won his approval apparently. "How about we ditch first hour and go back to our dorm huh?" he added.

Bambi nodded, that sounded good just then. They were already late anyway.

LINE BREAK

The rest of the day had been great, they had been a lot closer than before and Bambi was almost fully a part of the Marauders. He had obviously not been told all their secrets but they had spoken to him more than before and he considered that a win.

It was the end of the day and he decided that he would go pick up a few books from the Library so thts he could do a little homework over the weekend. He was studying for his OWLS all over again and it was annoying but this time he had a reason to succeed.

The Library was just as he remembered it, musky and brightly lit. There were the large vaulting windows and the neetly arranged table and chairs. Madam Pince was also there, she looked younger though.

He smiled at her as he walked in and got a grunt in return. He smiled happily at the acknowlagment and went about his business. He knew where the books he was looking for were kept and had no touble finding them. His worst subject was still potions and so he grabbed a few books on the topic and plonked himself down to get some work done.

He was so engrossed in his work he did not notice his company until they cleared their throat rather rudely and loudly. Bambi jumped.

"Regulus, can you be a bit more gentle the next time you want my attention?" he grouched.

"I tried to be gentle this time but potions was so much more interesting than me." He grouched back.

Bambi sighed, "It's okay and I am sorry, I am not very good at potions so I always have to put in twice the amount of work I usually put it."

"It's fine, keep a track of your surroundings, being distracted is the best way to get hexed in Hogwarts." Regulus said a small grin at the end.

Bambi chuckled, "I will keep that in mind." He put his pen down and gave his full attention to Regulus. "So what brings you here?"

"Same as you I suppose, homework, exept mine is probably not as difficult as yours." Regulus said as he pulled out his own parchment and paper.

"Hmm and what is your real reason?"

Regulus paused what he was doing and looked at Bambi, "What makes you think I have a motive?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you don't seem the type to join someone to do homework, so.. what are you doing here?" Bambi asked leaning his head on his hands.

Regulus shook his head, "You are way to perceptive, how did you deduce that.. anyway why do you think I am here?" he asked.

"Probably beacuse you noticed I skipped first hour.." Bambi could play coy too.

"That is one of the reasons but I am sure you know the other one as well.." he was playing with a Slytherin.

"You could not possibly mean the little mental breakdown I had this morning could you?" Bambi asked casually, he was not the least bit bothered by how this conversation was going, nope not at all.

"That my dear, is exactly what I mean. So tell me, why were you crying and why is it that my Brother was the one comforting you?" the _and not me_ was left out but was heard anyway.

Bambi shuffled a little and answered, "I missed one of my friends from back home, and a lot of memories were suddenly brought back, it made me lose control and Sirius is a good hugger." He was not in the mood for particulars, the wound was still raw.

"Okay I will not dig anymore for now, but rest assured I will have the full story." Came the determined reply.

Bambi smiled softly, "I look forward to your digging.. now homework?"

Regulus chuckled, "Fine fine, homework it is."

Bambi turned back to his work after that but Regulus was not able to concentrate, when the sun hit Bambi in just the right angle, his pale skin glowed and seemed to have a light of its own. His hair in a french braid that day was pulled over one shoulder allowing his full face to be seen.

His face was beautiful, high cheekbones, large doe eyes and a perfect little nose. Plush, plump deep pink lips and a defined jaw, all perfect features. And his body was no slouch either. He was driving Regulus mad.

Such looks combined with his personality, only a fool would let him slip away, and he was no fool. Bambi Di Winter would be his.

Regulus plotted away as Bambi scratched with his quill, both completaly lost in their own thoughts and plans.

"Severus please." A pleading voice got both their attention and they snapped their heads in the directin that the voice came from.

"No Lily, that stupid Potter humiliated me for the last time and you are supporting him." A deep voice growled.

It was not difficult to tell who was talking to who and what their argument was about.

"Wonder what happened between Evans and Snape this time." Regulus wondered. He then turned to Bambi, "Lets find out mmm."

Bambi nodded and the both of the quietly crept up to where the voices where coming from. They moved closer to the section on advanced potions and peered around the edge.

They saw the duo facing of against each other and Evans seemed close to crying.

"Severus, you insulted Remus first and after all these years you must know that Potter and Black are very protective of him." Lily was pleading and chastising at the same time.

Bambi nodded, he had been there for only one week and he knew that Remus was off limits. It Severus could not handle that then he deserved it when he got hexed.

"Everyone in Hogwarts knows that Remus is off limits, why this idiot insists on going after him I do not know." Regulus snorted. Even he knew.

"I know right, I have been here one week and I know he is off limits." Bambi agreed.

They both turned their attention back to the raging argument in front of them.

"Why should I stay away from Remus, he is the reason I am always in trouble. He tells on me all the time the little goody two shoes." Snape continued grumbling.

Lily sighed a watery sigh, she was tired. "Severus he is a prefect, it is his job to make sure people are following the rules." She grouched out.

"But he lets his little friends do whatever they want, why am I the exeption?" he asked petulantly.

"That is not true, Remus always gives them detention if he catches them. He is usually not around when the others hex you. And if he had ever turned a blind eye to what they do, it is probably the same way I turn a blind eye when I see you doing something you should not be doing." Lily was visibly tired at this point but Severus was nowhere near done.

"he is still a useless halfbreed.." he growled out, his voice turned violent. Lily gasped.

"Severus please, do you even know what you are saying. You sound demented, Remus is one of the sweetest people I know. Even if he was a werewolf like you say, I would still adore him, but you have no proof." She was angry, tired but angry.

Wait a minute, Severus already suspected that Remus was a werewolf, how did he know? Sirius had told him that they were always careful when they spoke about his little problem. Bambi had another puzzle to solve.

"What ever Lily, you always take their side anyway, you don't care about me." Severus said, turning away from Lily.

"That is not true and you know it." Lily growled.

Bambi and Regulus watched this exchange closely, each had different thoughts floating through their heads. They quickly truned their attention back as the argument came back.

"It is true, you like Potter and his broad shoulders. I am not enough for you, I am not handosme enough." Severus said lowly.

"Severus the very fact that you would think me so shallow is unfair, how could you., especially after what we shared." Lily whimpered out.

What was that about, what had they shared.

"Whatever Lily, I cannot handle this right now." And Snape left, Lily crumpled to the floor.

Regulus and Bambi went back to their table to digest what they had just witnessed.

"Severus is such a douche." Was the first thing out of Bambi's mouth.

Regulus chuckled dryly, "You got that right."

"I mean, Barty told me he was a douche, but how much of a..." Bambi continued but was halted halfway.

"Wait Barty told you." Regulus asked, his voice going hard.

Bambi looked at him cluelessly, "Yes during our last potions class, we were partners and he gave me information and in return I let him call me cute for about fifteen minutes, why? Is everything okay Regulus?" Regulus' face had been getting steadily more stony and the last part made him as hard as a diamond.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to Bambi, "Nothing _mon charmant_ , I will see you later, okay?" Bambi nodded, abrupt much.

Regulus quickly gathered up all his things and got up. Almost as an after thought he leant down and pressed a kiss to Bambi's cheek leaving him blushing.

Bambi sat there for a few seconds trying to understand why Regulus left so quickly. He was taken out of his thoughts at the sound of sniffing. Oh right Lily. Bambi shoveled his things into his bag as well and went after the Redhead.

He found her exactly where the git had left her. He moved close slowly and sunk down next to her.

"Lily, hey, what is the matter?" he asked her softly pulling her into a hug. She came without a complaint, that should have been enough warning that she was beyond upset.

"Lily, hey lets go back to the common room, come on." He gently coaxed, but she was not going anywhere.

"Lily.." no response. He sighed and sat fully next to her and held her tight.

They sat like that for a while, Lily's crying went to soft whimpers then sniffles and she finally stopped. It was amost the end of dinner, if they left now they would be able to catch the fag end probably.

"Lily dear, are you better?" he asked tentativly. She nodded her head slowly. Progress.

"You want to talk about it." He asked. She took a while but then nodded.

He sat up and helped her into a better position.

"I don't have any friend I can truly call mine. Marlene and Dorcas, they are my friends but they are not my close confidants or anything like that. They are my dorm mates, thats it. Severus on the other hand, the person I just fought with, he is my best friend, no one knows me like he does, maybe Potter but even then.." she sniffed and wiped her nose. She had yet to look at her face.

"He has become such a douche recently, he is jealous of James, that is very clear but he lets that jealousy get the better of our friendship. I cannot handle that, it upsets me." She sniffed once more but she seemed calmer than before, like she had come to some conclusion.

"Anyway, I am not going to affect it any longer, I am going to have to find a new best friend but that is better than putting myself through emotional torture like this." Her determination was back in her voice.

"Does that mean you are not going to talk to Snape anymore?" he asked, he was a but muddled.

Lily shook her head, "Nothing that drastic, I am just going to stop depending on him so much. I never had a chance to talk to many people because he would monopolise my time. I am not going to let that happen anymore, that's all."

"Good for you, I hope he comes to his senses I would hate to loose a friend like you." Bambi said honestly. Lily looked at him sharply but seeing the honesty in his eyes gave him a warm smile.

Bambi smiled and stood up, Lily looked at him with watery eyes. He gave her his warmest smile and held out a hand. She took it.

"Thanks Bambi." She said calmer now that she had had her cry.

"No problem, shall we go to the great hall, if we go now we may just make dessert." He said grinning.

She chuckled, "Yeah, let's do that, I could do with some chocolate."

The duo made their way slowly to the great hall. Bambi could not have been happier, so many people he cared about, bonding with him on the same day. He thought to himself and an idea struck him.

"Lily, about what you said, that Potter knows you just as well as Snape.."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 :

The next day morning, Bambi had his first sleep in and he was not the only one. He slowly rolled awake at around ten in the morning and rolled awake to see Remus still fast asleep. The stress must have got to him, poor guy. Bambi would be keeping an eye on him that day, he looked worse than usual.

He got up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he had things to do today, apart from tailing Remus of course. Getting up and stretching he reached into his closet for his clothes. He had no clue what Lady Magic had given him in terms of casual wear, he would probably have to go shopping when the first Hogsmeded weekend rolled around.

He grabbed the first thing he reached and meandered over to the shower, so much to do, so little time and he was so very lazy, what to do?

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" he heard Sirius exclaim, ugh it was too early.

"Remus!, come on wake up, even Bambi woke up and the last time we checked he is the one who wakes up last." Now that was rude, he was a growing boy and he needed his sleep.

"Sirius go away." Remus' muffled voice came through the doorway to the bathroom.

"No can do Honey Bunch, Mr Prongs had given his orders and you know you have to eat well." Sirius was so loud. "Come on love, you can eat and then go back to sleep. The three of us will vanish for a little bit later and you can have a peaceful nap. A little birdy also told me that my brother will be kidnapping Bambi for a bit, so come on, get up now." Wow Sirius was very good at cajoling and spying apparently.

Bambi finished his shower and pulled his clothes on, he could not be bothered with his hair, so he ran his wand through it making it soft and straight and left it lose over one shoulder.

He stepped out and found Sirius draped all over Remus and whispering in his ear. He had walked in one such a scene before, once when he had been at Grimmauld, but this was different. He took a step back into the bathroom and waited for them to shift to a less intimate position before stepping back outside.

"Morning." He greeted. He was giving them warning of his existence

"Hey Bambi." The greeted back in chorus.

He dumped his wet stuff in the hamper for the elves and moved closer to the bed with the boys.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing Remus is not feeling so great today, that is all." Sirius answered smoothly. He had done this before after all.

"Oh dear, can I help?" he asked, maybe he could sit with Remus for a while.

"I don't know Bam-"

"You can cuddle with me while Sirius gets my breakfast." Remus sleepy voice came out of his cucoon of blankets.

"Are you sure Moony?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Yes Siri, I am sure, Bambi, does not mind, do you Bambi?"

"Not at all, go get his breakfast Sirius, I'll keep him company." Bambi smiled and dumped his shoes next to his bed. He then climbed in with Remus and let him pull him close. Remus snuggled into him and put his head on his chest.

"Fine, I will. Stay put though Moony." Sirius warned and left with a wave.

They cuddled into a more comfortable position and waited for Sirius.

"So Bambi, tell me about you, tell me something that no one else knows." Remus began. They were not going to cuddle in silence, that is something Remus only did with Sirius.

Bambi turned in their embrace and looked at him, "Something no one else knows.. do you want something serious or funny?" he asked finally. Remus was a sweety, he was not like some of the Slytherin's he knew, but they were sweet as well...

"One of both maybe, if you are up for sharing." Remus said quietly.

Bambi chuckled, "I am lying so close to you, there is basically no point in holding anything back. Also we are going to be roommates for 3 years, all of me is going to slip out at one point."

"That is true, well in that case, tell me one of each." Remus said exitedly.

"Well, my first kiss was so bad, the girl started crying and I realised I was into men." Funny one first.

Remus burst out laughing, that was not what he had expected and that was amazing blackmail material, in the right place with the right people of course.

"And the serious one?" he asked, he was a little apprehensive at this one, having heard about Louis, it was hard not to be.

"I want to get bonded in white. A white greek chiton that is backless and flowy, showcasing me perfectly and I want to be walked down the isle by my best friend." Bamb said, ducking his head.

He had never told anyone that, he had told Sirius once that he wanted to get bonded but that was it, he had never given out so many details before. It was nice actually, to be able to tell someone he trusted.

"That is beautiful Bambi, I hope it actually happens." Remus was moved, of all things... he had never expected to be told something so private. " I am honored that you chose to share that with me." And he was.

"Well, I trust you, so there." He then squirmed and lifted himself up a little and rested his head on his palm, "Tell me about you, what are your parents names?"

Remus looked at him, he was very precious and he was feeling very protecive of him, him and his wolf almost like... no it was not possible.

He shook himself off, "Well, my parents are Lyall and Rose Lupin, we live in chesire in a small house. I usually go over there during the vacation but James and Sirius visit do often I end up going to Potter Manor anyway." He said laughing at the end.

Bambi chuckled as well. He had heard that the Marauders were never apart, not if they could help it. Peter was a spoil sport often but the other three did not let that bring them down.

"That must be nice, spending so much time with your friends, and such good ones too." He looked shyly at Remus, "If you don't mind, can you tell me how you met them?"

"Well..."

"Breakfast.. or brunch more like." Sirius took that exact moment to interrupt them and he had James in a tow with him, Peter was not around as far as Bambi could see.

"Great timing guys, I was just about to tell Bambi how we met." Remus said grinning happily, if a little tired. He squeezed Bambi closer to him as James held out plates of food for both of them.

"Really, now that is a sweet story huh. We'll tell it togther." And so saying, James jumped into the next bed and Sirius went with him. Bambi sat up in Remus' embrace, this was a story he had always wanted to hear.

"Sirius and I met on the train." James started as Bambi shoveled food in his mouth.

"Yes, I was in a compartment by myself and just as the train began moving the sweetest boy with the messiest hair I had ever seen barged into my compartment and sweet talked me into staying with me." Sirius chuckled ruffling James' hair.

"Hey stop it.. anyway, he was sitting their looking all depressed, I could not just leave him alone, so I bugged him till he let me stay there."

"And we became best friends, partners in crime." James finished off, a chesire grin on his face, one that was mirrored by Sirius.

"I met Peter first," Bambi twisted around to look at Remus. " I met him on the train and I though him a cutie so I adopted him more like." Remus added.

"Then in the great hall, I got sorted before James and after me came Remus and then Peter. By the time James showed up, I was enamoured with Remus and the rest was history. We are as thick as theives now." Sirius' happiness was tangible as he said this.

Bambi smiled right along with them, it was hard not to. They were such a happy bunch, what exactly had made Peter do that to them?

"That is precious, how come the names Marauders though?" he was not going to ask about the induvidual nicknames but this was safe territory.

The three of them laughed, "We are the biggest pranksters of Hogwarts, we made a name for ourselves in first year and we have maintained our reputation." James said beaming.

Sirius picked up from there, the three of them reminded Bambi of his twins, "McGonagall at one point had it with us and was completaly destroying us in her office one time when she said, 'this maraudering has to stop immediatly', and the name stuck."

"Ever since then we have always sign our work off with that name and we have come to be known as the Marauders." Remus finished with a flourish.

Just then Bambi's wand chimed with a alarm and he gasped.

"I promised to meet Regulus this afternoon, I am so sorry!" He excalimed as he scrambled out of Remus' warm grasp.

"It's fine, when will you be back?" James asked.

"In two hours at the most," he said as he pulled his shoes back onto his feet and smoothened out his hair.

"Okay Remus why don't you take a nap till then and when Bambi comes we can bring you another snack?" Sirius suggested as he tucked Remus firmly back into bed.

Remus nodded and closed his eyes, by the time Bambi left calling out goodbyes, he was fast asleep.

LINE BREAK

Regulus was waiting for Bambi by the side of the staicase and grinned when he saw him comming.

"Hello _mon cher_ ." he greeted with an easy smile.

"Hello Regulus." Bambi greeted back as he came closer, "Shall we go?"

Regulus nodded and put Bambi's hand in the crook of his arm.

"I was thinking we could laze out in the courtyard for a while, the weather is nice out today and you will be able to observe a lot of the student body." Regulus suggested.

Bambi nodded, "Yeah, lets do that."

They walked quietly along to the main courtyard and sat down in a corner that was shaded by the tree. Most of the student body was in the same mindset as them, there was a lot of interhouse mingling, a few games of chess and gobstones and also a rather large circle playing bean roulette.

Bambi onserved all this with a smile, he sat down close to Regulus and just took in the fresh breeze. He could not remember the last time he had done something like this, there had always been something or the other occupying his thoughts.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" he was broken out of his dream.

"What?" he asked confused.

Regulus smiled soflty at him and pulled him closer, "You had a wonderful smile on you face, so I wanted to know what you were thinking about."

"Nothing big, " he answered. "When I was home schooled, I did not get the chance to enjoy such an atmosphere, so this is something new for me. I was group home schooled, there were a few other people with me but it was never like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my group comprised of a lot of people from different ages, we studied the same curriculum as Beauxbatons and a professor from there used to come from time to time to check our progress. The students there were either very rich or very poor and we did not mingle amongst each other. Myself and my best friend were anomalies." Bambi said, thinking back to what he told the Marauders. He needed to keep his story straight.

"He was very poor and I was very rich, so they did not understand our friendship. Coming from a background like that and into a school like Hogwarts it is a major culture shock." Bambi explained.

Regulus nodded, that made sense, Hogwarts was a culture shock for anyone, let alone someone from Bambi's background.

"Tell me more about how your system worked, I have never heard of such a system before." He asked, he was curious, how did such a diverse group of people come togther?

"Well, we all lived in the country side and since the government could not build a new school they set a system where all the counrtyside children and those who could not afford Beauxbatons went. The rich kids went there simply out of conveniance that is all." Bambi tried to explain as best as he could, the world that Lady Magic created was full of holes, she said he had to manage and he was crap at telling lies so he was floundering at this point.

Regulus nodded along, the system did not make much sense, but when has anything ever made complete sense. He was about to continue his investigation when their attention was captured by the begginging of a commotion. They were up on a bench so they did not have to move to see what was happening.

"Why you mangy cur, where is your pet wolf?" ah Snape, there was not a single day when he did not try to provoke the Marauders.

"why does he do this, he got hexed only yesterday and he is back again for more?" Regulus pondered out aloud, no curses had flown yet, they were just yelling at each other.

"I suppose there are people who know more about this, but from what I know about Snape.." Bambi began observing Snape once again have a go at Remus while Lily watched from the background, desperatly trying to get him to stop.

"Go on, what do you think.." Regulus prodded.

"What.. oh yes.. I think he does it more to prove to Potter that Lily will always be on his side. Everyone knows that Potter loves Lily with all his heart, so everytime she insults him, it hits him hard. I think Snape gets a kick out of that, that and the attention he gets from Lily out of it." He said turning to Regulus and letting his voice fade out at the end.

"I think... that is the best theory anyone had come up with so far. And you are not wrong.. on any account, Potter loves her and Snape hates it."

"And of course there is the fact that James is better looking, smarter and nicer. He is everything Snape wants but cannot have." Bambi added, there was a small amout of pride in his voice, it was nice to see his Father in his prime.

"That is not the only thing, the kind of friendship he has with my brother, that is probably what he envies the most. Anyone would, it is truly precious." Regulus spoke, awe and even a hint of jealousy in his voice. " I wish I could have that kind of friendship, but I don't think I will ever trust anyone that much."

Bambi felt sad at that, no one should be so jaded. "Not even your wife or consort?" he asked softly.

"If I marry out of love, then there is a chance but that is a dream.." Regulus said pessimisticaly.

"Why? I am sure if you pick a suitable person to fall in love with, your parents will agree." Bambi prodded.

"What are the chances of me finding... maybe." He turned and looked at Bambi quite intensly, so intensely that Bambi blushed.

"What.. what are you thinking about?" he asked, touching his face to make sure there was nothing on it.

"Nothing _mon cher_ nothing. Now if you will excuse me, I will see you tomorrow, maybe after lunch?" Bambi good only nod as Regulus abruptly called out farewell and left.

Just then the fight between Snape and James escalated to the point of hexes and both parties were getting injured. The idiots, they were supposed to be talking care of Remus that day.

Bambi rushed towards the seen and was almost hit by a stray spell. Lily yanked him out of the way just in time.

"Thanks." He said out of breath.

"No problem, don't try to interfere believe me there is nothing you can do." She said looking forlon, she had given up.

Bambi had to agree with her, there was nothing they could do at this point, all the students were standing around them and cheering. James was hexing Snape and Sirius and Peter were cheering.

"STOP IT, THE LOT OF YOU!" McGonagall came bursting into the scene brandishing her wand. Someone had called her apparently.

James stopped immediatly and moved to stand besides Sirius, Snape stood where he was and gasped for breath.

"What is he meaning of this?" the professor yelled, "This is utterly ridiculous behavior, we have told you time and time again, you will not use magic to harm one and another but do you listen. This is disgusting behavior, absolutely disgusting." She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking more.

"Mr Snape you will serve a detention with me and this will be reported to your head of house and he shall decide further steps. Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew all three of you will serve detention with me tonight and a letter will be going home, Mr Potter." The three boys faces fell at this, not because of the detention but because of the timing of the detention.

"Professor, not tonight please!" james begged and Sirius backed him up nodding vigerously.

"And why not tonight Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply.

The boys could not give an answer obviously and so they were forced to look to the ground in anger.

"Well then, if that is settled, away with you all. Mr Snape please go to the infirmary and the three of you back to the dormitory until dinner. MOVE." Her voice had everyone scrambling.

Lily gave him a sad look, "I am going to the Library until dinner, I don't want to see anyone okay?" she asked.

Bambi nodded, "Fine see you later."

He then moved towards the three boys who looked close to tears.

"Guys what was that about?" he asked softly, no need to set them off.

Sirius answered, "Nothing, the git was insulting Remus again, when will he give up." He glared with hatred in the direction in which he had gone.

"You need to calm down, we need to go back to Remus now remember. He is not going to like this." Maybe a reality check would help them out a little.

"Yes, there is nothing we can do now, Minnie wont let us off without an explanation." James agreed and grabbed Sirius' arm.

The four of them walked back up to the dormitory in silence, they had to explain to Moony that they had messed up and that they could not be there for him, he was not going to be happy.

They truged upstairs and found him awake, a change from the morning where all he did was sleep. He was up and dressed but he was still in bed, he was reading. He looked up as they came in and a smile grew on their face.

"Hey.." the smile dropped when he saw their faces, "What happened.

Sirius did not even answer, he just went and dumped himself on Remus and closed his eyes. Remus turned confused and looked at the other three, it was James who finally answered.

"Snape got to us again and McGonagall gave us detention.."

"Oh that is too bad.." Remus began.

"Tonight." Peter finished the sentence.

Remus' face immediatly fell. "Oh." He did not say anything after that and Sirius burried himself further into his lap. Remus immedialty began petting his hair.

"I am so sorry Remy.. I don't know.." James began apologising in earnest but Remus put a hand up to stop him.

"Its fine guys, I am sure you were provoked, you would not have messed up like this otherwise." He smiled softly and went back to his book, his hand did not leave Sirius' head.

Bambi realised just then he should not have understood anything in that conversation and so made his way to his bed looking as confused as possible. The others did not notice him though, they were each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally after a while James got of his bed and rubbed his eyes, "Its almost time for dinner, are we going down?" he asked generally.

Remus shook his head, Sirius did not react. Bambi said no as well, he was not hungry and he wanted to be ready when Remus left.

"Okay Peter and I will go down, see you in detention Siri." He called out and left with Peter in a tow.

Remus and Sirius cuddled for the rest of the evening and Bambi read a book. When seven rolled around and the sun began setting Sirius got up to go to his detention, he pressed a kiss to Remus' cheek and left with a wave. Both Bambi and Remus waved back.

Remus sat still for a little while longer before he too stirred, "I think I will go to the infirmary, don't wait up for me." He said and left sluggishly.

Bambi waited for a little while and got up. He spelled his curtains shut and warded them to make sure no one would get into them until he got back. He then grabbed his wand and cast a disillusionment charm and left the dormitory.

He went to the infirmary first and when he saw that the two had already left, he cast a smell suppresion charm and a notice-me-not for good measure and went towards the whomping willow. Just as he got there he saw Madam Pomphrey come out.

He quickly hid behind the closest bush and waited for her to leave before changing into his animagus form. He was a little black wolf cub. Sirius had always said that he could have passed for Remus' cub and he hoped that held true.

He slowly crawled along the passage until he came to the shrieking shack, he came in just as Remus began changing. It was heart wrenching to watch, but he waited it out. Once Remus was done changing and was restng on the floor he slowly came out of the tunnel.

Remus noticed his precence immediatly, he lifted his head and sniffed the air and squirmed around. Bambi decided that that was the time to actually come out and he went close to the wolf.

Remus spotted him and let out a little inviting grunt. Bambi yipped and jumped closer playfully. Moony grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and brought him inbetween his paws. Bambi yipped again and let out a little baby howl. Moony seemed to laugh at that, he grunted again and began sniffing and licking him.

Bambi let him do as he liked and just settled himself peacefully where he was. Moony seemed to be having a very good time coddling him, it seemed that Remus liked cuddling whether he was in wolf form or in human form. Bambi did not mind at all, it was so relaxing.

Before long the little cub had fallen asleep where he was and the big wolf kept silent vigil until he also, slowly, fell asleep.

The night had turned out well after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 :

The next day morning Bambi woke up just as the sun began to rise, he moved a little, still in his wolf form and stretched. He looked around and saw the sometime earlier Remus had changed back and was sleeping peacefully right next to him. He did have any new injuries, Bambi considered that a win.

He wanted to stay for a little while longer and make sure that Remus was actually fine but he knew he couldn't so he gave Remus a quick lick, no doubt he would remember Bambi's scent after this but anyway, and got up. He gave himself a little shake and quietly padded out of the shack.

And just in time too, as he crawled out he barely had enough time to jump behind the bush again before Madam Pomphrey came marching over. He waited for her to pass before he ran back to the castle and changed back. He was up the stairs and back in his dorm before anyone could be any the wiser. He just cuddled up and went to sleep.

 _time skip, later that week:_

Bambi was rushing to his class, he had just had a run in with Peeves and was terribly late for potions. Peeves had been in a bad mood and was flinging water balloons everywhere.

"Bambi!" he heard someone call. Who was that, everyone he knew was in classes. He turned around with a smile in greeting, it was Lily, why would she call. She was supposed to be in the same class that he was late to.

"Hello Lily, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked curiously.

"Yes but then Peeves caught me and then Professor Dumbledore caught me." She answered panting.

Bambi nodded, "Peeves caught me too, is he still throwing water balloons or has he moved on?"

Lily chuckled a little, "Still water balloons, but anyway, Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you after classes today, to see how you are getting on being a new student."

"Thanks for passing that on, I'll be sure to meet him...?" he trailed off.

"Oh, yes, just ask Professor McGonagall to take you. She would have been informed in advance that you will be coming."

Bambi nodded and they began quick walking to the potions classroom. They were a fair while away and made it to class fifteen minutes late.

"Oho! What do we have here?" Professor Slughorn boomed, "I was wondering where the two of you were."

"Sorry Professor, Peeves caught us and we were a bit delayed." Bambi apologised. Lily nodded frantically beside him.

"Well, no harm done, come inside. We have the same partners as last time so get to it." He waved them off and they rushed off to their seats. He had not taken points or assigned detention. Barty greeted him with a smile when he sat down and Bambi returned it with one of his own.

"Hey, what are we doing?" he asked as he pulled his parchment and quill out.

Barty smiled just a little wider, "We are making the draught of peace." He answered, stopping Bambi from cluttering the entirety of their table in writing material.

"How can I help, what have you done so far? How many steps are? How.." Bambi rattled of questions faster than Barty could answer them. Barty laughed and bopped him on the head.

"Calm down, I have only finished crushing the roots, we still have a long way to go. For now why don't you get the cauldron started and sterilise the cutting board and all the knives." He suggested. Bambi flushed slightly and nodded, he was not used to being late to class and it had really thrown him off.

He did as Barty said and began sterilising all the knives while he placed the cauldron on the burner and added a little solvent to keep the base and the first ingredient from burning. Barty finished whatever he was doing and tested the cauldron before dumping the first lot of roots inside.

By then Bambi had finished with the knives and had began chopping poppy stems into even bits. They worked in harmony like that for the rest of the class and finished in record time. Bambi found that when Snape was not impersonating a bat from hell he was actually very good at potions. He even found himself enjoying the mechanical work.

He smiled to himself as they presented a perfect solution to professor Slughorn. Barty was pretty happy himself and had pulled Bambi in for a half hug when the potion had turned the soft pink it should have.

"Oh!, this is wonderful!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed when the presented the potion. Bambi just smiled and moved to head back towards his station to clean it up. "Oh, Mr Di Winter, if you could just see me after class for a few minutes." He requested.

Bambi nodded, "Of course Professor, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing of the sort my boy, I simply wish to speak to you for a few minutes." He said waving Bambi off.

He went back to his table in a huff, what could he possible want with him?

"What is the matter Boo?" Barty asked as he saw him stomp back.

"Boo? What is with that nickname? And why does Slughorn want to see me after class?" he grouched.

"One because it is cute, like you and two I have no clue. So stop fretting and help me clean the counter okay?" Barty answered.

Bambi just rolled his eyes but began casting _scourgify and tergeo_ at the messes anyway. They finished in record time and when the bell rang Barty grabbed his bag and left with a wave. Bambi waved him off and stalled a little bit before going to see the Professor.

He went near the front and politely cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me Professor?" he asked.

"Yes my boy, I was just marvelling at your potion. You and Mr Crouch make a wonderful pair." Slughorn praised.

Bambi smiled, "Thank you Professor.."

"Well, during school year, I have small little get togethers with students of mine and I invite old friends of mine who have graduated as well. I would be delighted if you could make the next one." Slughorn peered at him purposefully.

Bambi though about it, it was a wonderful opportunity and he would get the opportunity to meet more people from this time. "I would be delighted Professor." He answered happily.

Slughorn clapped his hands together, "Wonderful, then I will see you on Friday night. Be warned though my dear, it is a formal event and I would like for you to be dressed accordingly."

"Thank you very much for the invite Professor and I will see you there." Bambi smiled and was waved out of the classroom.

He was exited, he had wanted an invitation to the club but he had not thought that it would come so soon. He happily went about the rest of the day and just waved Lily off when she asked him if something nice had happened.

It was not the end of his day and he had to go see Professor McGonagall and then see the Headmaster. After that he was going to meet Regulus in the Library. That had become a ritual almost. They both did a little of their homework, chatted for a little bit and then left to go find their respective friends. Sometimes Bella would join them but for the most part they were left to their own devices. Like that they met everyday, even if it was just for an hour.

He was still happily grinning when he went to the Professor's office. He knocked and waited.

"Come in." Her voice called.

He opened the door and peeped in. McGonagall was sat at her desk grading essays, the room was just how he remembered it, not much had changed.

"Ah yes, Mr Di Winter, please follow me." She said as she got up. Bambi nodded and moved aside so that she could lead him to the Headmaster's office. She swept past him in a swirl of tartan and began moving at a fast paced speed. Bambi hurried along behind her, having to walk faster than usual in order to keep up.

Soon they were at the gargoyle entrance. McGonagall came to a stop in front of it and seemed to grimace for a moment before she said the password, "Lemon Drops." Somethings never did change.

The gargoyle jumped aside to show them the staircase. McGonagall waved him onto the staircase and made off. He took a deep breath and jumped on the stairs and allowed it to carry him up to the Headmaster's office.

Once he got of he went to the door and knocked, he made sure his occlumency shields were on full before he went inside. The office was just as he remembered, he had always held a fondness for Dumbledore, he was not infallible, not by any means but he was a nice old man. And now that Voldemort did not exist maybe they had a chance to see more of that side of him.

"Hello my dear boy." He almost had whiplash, he had been so stuck in memories that he had not even noticed the man sat at his desk with his phoenix.

Bambi blushed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that in this time. "Hello Professor sorry I was just admiring your office." He said abashed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "No matter my boy, why don't you sit down." He said and waved his hand making a plush armchair appear. Bambi made his way over and plonked himself down.

"Lemon drop?" he smiled and took one of the offered candies, he was sure that during his time they had been laced with a mild calming draught but these were fine. This made him wonder when the headmaster had started dosing his lemon drops.

He popped the sour candy in and sucked for a little bit just enjoying the flavour. He leaned back in his armchair and took in the rest of the room. Dumbledore just let him be, he had an indulgent smile on his face as he watched.

"Professor." Bambi called after a bit. Dumbledore hummed in response and peered at him from behind half moon spectacles.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" he asked hesitantly, his Dumbledore knew him very well and had a personal interest in him, but this Dumbledore saw him as just another student and while he would miss the old man, it was better this way.

Dumbledore gave him a smile, "Oh nothing too serious my boy, I simply wanted to know how you have been faring. I have a list of all of your class work and participation so far and all the teachers are impressed with you." He said genially as he leaned back and laced his fingers together.

"Well Professor, I really like it here. I have made some good friends, I have good grades and I enjoy my classes." Bambi answered generally, he had nothing to say or complain about. Maybe he could have the Headmaster watch Peter though. He had caught the rat with a rather dark book the other day but he had not known what to do. This seemed a good opportunity to fid out.

"That is wonderful my dear boy, but how are you feeling, you recently lost your parents." Dumbledore continued on, he was sucking on a treat of his own now.

Bambi ducked his head in a shy manner and spoke softly, "I miss them Professor, of course I do. But it does not do good to dwell on memories and forget to live in the present." Dumbledore had said something similar to him when he had been in a bad position, he was really taking that to heart now.

"Wise words my boy. That is a sentiment I hold close myself." Dumbledore said just as softly. "Now, I have no more questions and unless you do, you are free to go." He then said in a much more jovial tone.

Bambi paused for a moment as though in deep thought, he would not get a chance like this again, he would have to use it. "Just one thing Professor, " he started looking straight at Dumbledore. The headmaster nodded and so he continued, "I was wondering, what is the school's position on dark magic?"

Dumbledore seemed taken aback with this question, "Well my boy, we do not allow for it to be practised freely, only under strict supervision and any information on the subject is in the restricted section and it will have to be signed out by a professor. Why do you ask?"

Bambi smirked inwardly, "Well I do not want to be seen as a snitch, but better a snitch than someone getting hurt in the long run." He said as though in an internal battle with himself, he had Dumbledore on the edge of his seat.

"I saw my roommate reading a book called _the secrets of the darkest arts,_ I don't believe that book has anything to do with the curriculum and I do not think it is a book meant to be in the hands of a fifteen or fourteen year old. I personally would never touch that book. I just wanted to bring it to your notice." Bambi said looking for all the world like an innocent student. He was that but he was not at the same time.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully for a few minutes before turning his attention back to Bambi. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention my boy. I will see what to do about it, but if you even feel unsafe or feel one of your friends may be in danger please inform me immediately, okay?"

Bambi nodded his head vigorously, this was good. The first strike against Peter and it was a decent sized one. "Thank you so much Professor." He said getting up.

"Anytime, my door is always open." Dumbledore promised as he left.

Bambi went down the stairs and back to the main part of the castle as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew that in this world Voldemort was not a thing but Peter was still Peter. He could not afford for something to go wrong, it would tare him apart.

in his hurry, he had been moving automatically and when he came to himself he realised he was outside the library. This was good, he needed to meet Regulus here in a little bit anyway. He had his book bag with him so he just nodded to Madam Pince as he walked in and went to his usual seat near the potions textbooks.

Regulus was already there, that made him smile. He walked up slowly and cleared his throat when he was at an appropriate distance. Regulus gave an almost negligible jump and turned around only to give him the most dazzling smile he had seen to date. That smile alone had Bambi blushing slightly.

" _Bonjour mon chaton,_ how was your day?" he asked as he stood up to greet Bambi with a kiss to his cheek. That was new, if Bambi was blushing before he definitely looked like a strawberry now.

"Hi, my day was fine thank you." He answered softly accepting the kiss.

"So how come you are early today, I was not expecting you for another hour at-least?" Bambi asked as he sat down and began pulling out some of his homework. Owl year did not leave him any time for simple socialising.

"I can always come back later..." Regulus began smiling playfully as he made a move to get up.

" _Non non je suis desole_ _'."_ Bambi said quickly, thank god he knew french, he was supposed to be from France, so Lady Magic had helped him out a little.

Regulus chuckled as he sat down and gave him a cheeky smile, "You are not the only one who can be cheeky _mon beaute_." He said, just to laugh more as Bambi glared at him. "Okay fine, enough of that. Tell me about your day." He said and he too pulled out a book.

Bambi gave him one final glare and gave it up, "Well, like I said my day was fine, nothing too fancy. I met Professor Dumbledore earlier, he wanted to know how I was getting along as a transfer student and the fact that I have gone from one environment to another without much preparation." Bambi explained at Regulus' curious look.

The Slytherin nodded and made a motion for him to continue as he picked up his quill to continue his essay. Bambi rambled some more about all the things he had learned that day, complained about the number of essays he had received that day alone. Regulus nodded along at appropriate moments sympathised with him on the number of essays.

"Oh and I almost forgot, Slughorn invited me into the Slug Club. Apparently he is having a little got together and wanted me to come." Bambi said excitedly.

Regulus put down his quill at that, " That is great Bambi, means he thinks you will do well in life. Only the good ones get invited into his club, he sets them up with important people in order for them to feel indebted to him later in life." He elaborated.

Bambi nodded thoughtfully, "Who else is in his club?" he asked.

Regulus rubbed his head thoughtfully and answered, "Well from Gryffindor and in you year you have Evans, Potter, Black and Lupin. I am not too sure about the others, I think Longbottom is there as well." He said roughly.

Bambi nodded, "And from the other houses?"

"Well, not many from hufflepuff, you have McLaggen from there, but thats about all I know. From Ravenclaw the Prewitt brothers and from Slytherin is Barty, Bella, Cissa, Snape and me." He finished looking at Bambi from under his bangs as he said the last.

Bambi nodded, this did not surprise him, "That is good, I know all these people. I have had a chance to interact with them one way or another. What happens in these parties though?" he asked. He put his quill down, he was not in the mood for Transfiguration at that point.

"Well, the first party is usual a very intimate gathering, he calls his most favoured so it will be a small one. He also invites one special guest and has everyone greet each other. After that they become socialising events for the elite, rich and intelligent." Regulus explained as short as possible.

"The seasonal balls, like the ones he hosts just before Yule break and the one he hosts during the summer turn are considered major courting events." He summed up, throwing down his own quill.

"So basically it is a good event to make connections and meet your future spouse?" Bambi asked to make sure he got it straight. He got a nod in response. He hummed and went back to his essay, as much as he did not like it, he had to do it. He could not afford to push his homework off anymore.

Regulus looked at him for a little while before he too began the rest of his homework. They worked in silence for a while, completely ignoring all the happenings around them. Bambi powered his way through his transfiguration essay and got started on his herbology paper while Regulus finished off his defence paper.

The both of them did not look up until they were both happy with the amount of progress they had made that day and that took almost two and a half hours. This meant that they had finished just in time for dinner.

Bambi wrote the last line of his essay with a flourish and threw his quill down. He stretched in a very cat like manner prompting a chuckle from the boy sitting opposite him.

"Finished?" Regulus asked amused.

Bambi gave him a dopey grin and nodded, he finished both the essays he had been set that day and that made such a difference to his work load. Had he still been in his time he would have left it for the last minute and just copied of Hermione. It felt very different now that he was putting in the effort himself.

"hey Bambi?" Regulus called, Bambi looked up, he was still dopey and it showed. "Go to Slughron's party with me?"

That made him sober up, he was not expecting that. Well he was, but not so soon, he had expected Regulus to spend a little more time judging him before coming to that conclusion. He did his part of blinking in confusion though, "What?"

"Go to Slughorn's party with me." He said again slowly.

"Like as your date?" Bambi asked again just to clarify, he did not want to read the situation wrong.

Regulus ducked his head for a minute before looking straight at Bambi, "Yes as my date. I want you to come with me, on my arm and I want to see where it goes from there." He said clearly and confidently. Bambi's blush was back.

"W-we-well, not to say I am not flattered and honoured but don't you think it is a little early. You have known me for a little over a week." He protested mildly.

Regulus smiled at him fondly and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear, "And during that time it has become clear to me that you are intelligent, cheeky, compassionate and only a complete imbecile would not be taken by your beauty." Bambi had grown redder and redder with every word that he had spoken and was now at the point where he could rival a tomato.

"I would be a fool to let you slip by, so go to the party with me." He asked again but there was a demand to his voice this time.

Bambi smiled shyly, he really liked Regulus and he could not see how this would go wrong, except..

"What about your brother? Will Sirius mind and what about your parents?" he asked. Family was important to purebloods, or the family name at-least.

Regulus took a deep breath and let it out, "My parents will approve mostly, you are a wealthy pureblood from a good family and you are a carrier." He started, Bambi nodded, that was expected, "I don't know about Sirius. On the one hand he will like you because you are a Gryffindor but I have not spoken to him in a while and his taste could have changed. That aside, like I said earlier any person would be an idiot to let you slip by."

Bambi wet his lips and took a moment before responding, "I don't want to be the cause of a bigger rift between you and your brother. I will talk to him." He put his hand up when he saw that Regulus was going to protest. "He does not want me, I can promise you that. I will just ask him to make sure though." He was not going to compromise on this point, both the Black brothers had become important to him.

Regulus nodded his head in a resigned manner, he should have expected it. Bambi was a good human through and through. "Fine, talk to him and tell me." He said.

Bambi nodded and they both made a move to the great hall. The walk there was silent, both of them had different things on their mind, but both of them were hopeful.

They parted ways near the entrance to the great hall, Regulus kissing Bambi's cheek again but this time it was closer to his mouth. Bambi smiled after him as he walked to the Gryffindor table for dinner. He took his usual seat opposite the Marauders and loaded his plate up.

"Hey, Bambi." Sirius called.

"Hmm."

"Why did Professor Slughorn hold you back today?" he asked, the Marauders looked well that evening.

Bambi swallowed before answering, "I was invited to the Slug Club and the party that he is hosting this Friday."

"Well, welcome, the three of us are part of it as well. Sadly Peter did not make the cut." James said, poking his nose in. Peter looked grumpy at that, but he seemed more grumpy that Bambi had made it in more than the fact that he had not made the cut.

Bambi offered him a sympathetic smile though, "That is too bad Peter, how come though?"

"His grades are not what Slughorn wants them to be and he plans on dropping Potions after his Owl exams." Remus answered.

Bambi looked at him confused, "But almost all jobs require basic knowledge of potions, why would you drop that?"

Sirius snorted, "Try telling him that, we have been at him for a while now but he refuses to budge."

"Guys drop it please." Peter finally spoke up. This must have been the first time he opened his mouth in front of Bambi.

"Fine, on your head be it." Was James' only comment. "Anyway Bambi, do you have clothes for the event. It is fancy." He asked turning his attention back to their original topic.

Bambi nodded his head, "Yes I do, and if something goes wrong I am adept at transfiguration.."

"Hey guys not to interrupt but why is my brother giving me the stinky eye?" Sirius suddenly asked. Bambi turned red again, even though he did not want to.

"Bambi.." Sirius stressed. And suddenly he had the attention of all the Marauders.

"Well, hemayhaveaskedmetogowithhim." Bambi rushed out.

"What.."

"He asked me to go with him.. as his.. date." He said again slowly.

"Okay but that does not tell me why he is giving me the stinky eye." Sirius asked.

Bambi looked at him bewildered, "I thought you might not approve and so I told him I would make sure that you were okay with it before I gave him my final answer. I did not want to be the cause of strife between you both." He mumbled much to Sirius' amusement.

Sirius laughed, "Oh I don't have a problem with it at all. In fact I think you will be good for him, so by all means accept the request."

Bambi gave him a grumpy pout, causing him to laugh some more. This however made Bambi turn around and give Regulus a warm smile and a nod. The answering smile confirmed to Sirius that he had made the right decision.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6:

It was finally here, Friday and hence the Slug club party. Bambi had been looking forward to it ever since he got the invite and he was barely able to contain his excitement. He could not wait, he had his clothes picked out, he had everything planned and ready. This was not because of Regulus not at all. He was doing this to get closer to his parents without the rat getting in his way, not for a possible courtship.

It was the last class of the day, Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall explained the topic and gave them individual study after that. She knew it was the last class on a Friday and no one would be in the mood to learn.

Bambi was sitting with Lily near the middle of the class, James and Sirius were sitting in the front with Peter and Remus behind them. They shared this class with the Slytherins but Bambi decided against sitting next to Barty and Lily sat next to him instead of Severus.

"Lily." He called, the witch looked particularly down that evening.

She hummed in response. "What?"

"Did you fight with Snape again?" he did not know whether he was opening a can of worms but it was okay.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I am not sure actually, someone told Potter that he had made me cry the other day and James was not impressed, he hexed Snape. Severus obviously though it was a personal insult and took it out on me."

"Lily if you don't mind me asking… why are you friends with him in the first place? Everyone knows he is not good for you and you seem to know that as well so…" this had been bothering him from the time he had come to Hogwarts and for a while before that as well. What the hell did Lily Evans see in Severus Snape.

"Well, he was my first friend, he told me about magic and showed me that I was special. That means something to me and I... I feel guilty." She said the last part so quietly Bambi almost did not catch that.

"Guilty… why would you feel so?"

"This is not my story to tell, but I am sure most of Hogwarts already knows so…"

"Mr Di Winter, Miss Evans, I assume you are discussing your assignment?" Professor McGonagall, Bambi adored her really but she had terrible timing. He nodded his head anyway.

"Yes Professor, I am almost done and I just asked Lily if I had written enough or if it should be longer?" he lied easily. Lily nodded her head along with him.

She gave them a long look but moved off, continuing to make her rounds around the classroom. He turned back to Lily in hopes that she would continue but she had her head firmly bent and did not look at him. Bambi took that as a sign that the conversation was over and dropped it. He would pick it up again at a later date though.

Once class was over and it was the end of the day, he was rushed to the great hall to grab a snack and get back to the dorms before James came and hogged it all the way until the party. It was going to take forever for him to get ready and he did not want to be late not at all.

It seemed that he was not the only one with this thought in mind. As he went inside he spotted both Remus and Sirius there, stuffing their faces while James stared dreamily at Lily Evans. Damn, he really did not want to be late. How did they get here before him anyway, sure he had spent a few minutes talking to Professor McGonagall about his essay but did he really take that long.

"Hey," He greeted as he slid into the bench opposite them.

Sirius gave him a wave and Remus smiled, James was lost to the world, his precious flower was sitting just there and he was admiring her. He knew he was being very creepy but he just did not care.

"So Bambi, do you have your outfit picked out. You are going with my brother right?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Bambi had just shovelled some fruit in his mouth so he nodded his head.

Sirius nodded as well, "He is a good guy and you will be good for him. So let me be the first to say, I am rooting for you guys."

Bambi looked at him stunned for a minute before giving him a radiant smile, "Thank you Sirius, you don't know how much that means to me."

Remus who was sitting silently next to him smiled at the sight. Sirius was getting a bit more mature. He would be a very good person when he finally became an adult.

"What are you guys wearing, you have your outfit picked out right. This is the first meet of the year and Regulus told me that it is a very big deal."

"It is, Sluggy only calls his best to the first meet, he wants to show off and make the club seem more enticing." He huffed and gave Bambi a friendly glare, "I have my clothes picked out of course, I always have a couple sets of dress robes that I just throw on top of my clothes." Sirius answered affronted.

"Okay okay, I was just concerned. When is it anyway, I never got a set time." Bambi asked, as he finished his apple, he would hold for a while now.

Remus hmmed thoughtfully, "People usually start arriving by six and dinner is at seven. So there you go, be there by six."

Bambi nodded, "In that case I have to go. See you guys upstairs."

"What is the rush, we can go together after we are done eating." James suggested confused.

Bambi flushed slightly, "I have to do my hair properly." He mumbled, Sirius caught on though.

"My brother is very lucky isn't he." He teased. Bambi just glared at him and left in a hurry before he was caught in the guaranteed teasing that would follow.

"Bye." They chorused back as Bambi bustled off, the little shits, they had no one to impress.

One the way out he caught Lily's eyes and waved, they had gotten close after that night in the library and she seemed comfortable in his presence. He had no problem with that, he welcomed it even. She was sitting with Marlene and Dorcas and discussing something. When she saw him she waved him over but he shook his head no. He had to get ready. She gave him a pout but waved him on.

He chuckled and continued his hurried pace out of the hall, just to run into Regulus who was waiting for him outside. Damn, he was definitely going to be late now. Every time he started talking to Regulus he just lost track of time and ended up being late for whatever he was doing. That did not stop him from stopping and stepping into the offered hug though.

"Hey, I thought I was not going to see you until later?" he asked smiling.

Regulus grinned and ran a hand through his hair, or at least how much ever Bambi's braid allowed him too. "Yes so did I, but then I realised that I never told you when I would pick you up."

"Pick me up, I thought we would just meet directly at the party, I was going to come with my house mates." Bambi said confused.

Regulus tutted, "How ungentlemanly, I will pick you up at sharp six by the grand staircase, okay?" the hand that was in his hair still paused and gripped at the lock he was holding onto.

Bambi nodded, "Yes okay, but can you let me go now it is going to take me a while to get ready."

"Oh no no no, I am going to keep you here for as long as I can –"

"Who is that walking with Bellatrix?" Bambi asked suddenly cutting Regulus off halfway. regulus swivelled around to get a look at the person and frowned.

"That is Narcissa Black my cousin, I thought you met her.." he asked confused.

Bambi tossed his head back in a O motion, "Yes I have, but only once on the carriage and we did not get a chance to talk to each other at all considering you and Barty were hogging me."

Regulus smirked un ashamed, "Can you blame us, teasing you was so much fun." That earned him a slap on the shoulder from a grumpy Gryffindor.

"Ouch, little demon." Regulus winced, for someone so small he really did pack a punch. "I'll introduce you to Narcissa come on."

"Wait, I have to get ready-" His cries fell on deaf ears.

"Bella, Cissa," Regulus called as they neared the two witches. Bella smirked as she saw who was approaching while Narcissa positioned herself ever so slightly behind Bellatrix.

"Hey Regulus, cutie," Bella greeted as they approached.

"Bella enough with the cutie, I am not cute." Bambi sighed, he was so tired of having this conversation with her.

"Aww but cutie, the name suits you so well." She grinned, Bambi just shook his head exasperatedly. "Anyway what brings the two of you here, I thought you would be getting ready by now. The party starts in less than two hours."

"Tell me about it, I was just on my way when this moron captured me." Bambi grumbled.

"You were the one who wanted to meet Narcissa." Regulus started.

"Me! Excuse you, I only wanted to know who was walking with Bella. You were the one who dragged me over here." Bambi was seriously grumpy, he had so much to do.

"Okay, never mind." Regulus said and waved at Narcissa, "Anyway this is Ms Narcissa Black, Cissa this is Heir Bambi Di Winter. You met in the carriage but you did not have a chance to interact." He introduced them.

Narcissa gave a shallow curtsey and Bambi a small tilt of the head. "A pleasure to meet you heir Di Winter." She said.

Bambi smiled softly, she was a very delicate beauty and she definitely would look wonderful next to Lucius Malfoy. "A pleasure indeed Ms Black, but please call me Bambi." He returned keeping his voice soft.

"Oh yes Cissa, no need for the Heir title, Bambi will probably be Bambi Black before you become Mrs Malfoy." Bella teased, she just could not keep anything to herself could she.

Bambi blushed sharply as Narcissa's golden head whipped to look at him, "-.."

"Leave him be Bella, "Regulus interrupted before Bambi could get a word in. "He is not anywhere near ready for that." He growled.

"So you are then dear cousin." She quipped back. Sharp she was, Bellatrix Black.

Just then Bambi's wand chimed, damn it he was supposed to have hit the shower almost fifteen minutes ago, damn you Regulus.

"Okay this has been very nice, but we really must get going if we are going to get ready in time." He babbled quickly and with a quick kiss to Regulus' cheek he bustled off. He did not even wait for a reply.

He hurried up to the Gryffindor dormitories only to find the Sirius and James had hijacked the shower. He groaned and dumped himself on his bed much to the amusement of Remus who had already finished his shower.

"You left before us, how come it took you so long to come up?" he asked.

Bambi paused in his groaning to explain, "I was Hijacked by Regulus on my way out. He started talking to me and then dragged me off to meet Narcissa."

The way he said it had Remus chuckling into his hands, Bambi glared at him, "It is not funny." He grouched and that just made Remus laugh more.

"Okay why don't you set your outfit out and just cast some basic grooming charms, that will save you a little time after you have showered." He suggested.

Bambi cocked his head then grinned, that was not a bad idea. He jumped off the bed and pulled his clothes out and draped them across his bed. He then plopped down and began the manicure charm when he caught the look on Remus' face.

"What?" he asked confused, was there something on his face.

Remus opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before finally getting words out of his mouth, "That is what you are wearing?" he asked completely floored.

Bambi grinned, "Oh yes, I have already done Hook and Line, this is the sinker." He said cheekily.

Remus shook his head, "Regulus is a damn lucky bloke." He said.

"Why is my brother a damn lucky bloke?" Sirius' voice broke through. He had just finished his shower and stepped back into the dorm room in just his towel. James was still inside.

"Look at what Bambi plans on wearing for your dear brother." Remus quipped from his bed. Sirius' attention quickly snapped over to the clothes lying on Bambi' bed. His mouth dropped open and then his lips slowly curved into a smirk, "Good choice Bam Bam, he is not going to be able to take his eyes off you."

Bambi grinned back, "thanks." He finished the spell he was casting and got up with his towel, "Well now that you are out I am going to pop into the shower. Don't wait if I am late." He said.

"We will definitely be waiting, I want to see what you look like in that outfit." Sirius said mock leering at him.

Bambi laughed, "Careful Siri or Moony might get jelly." He tossed back.

The last thing he heard before he turned the shower on was Sirius' bark like laughter and an exasperated huff from Moony.

His shower was quick, or as quick as it could be considering he had to wash and straighten his hair. He popped out as soon as he was done and cast a quick drying charm on his body and began on his hair as he walked back into the dorm room in his towel.

He found three out of four of the Marauders sat on Remus bed and admiring his outfit, it was so funny.

"Have you guys never seen something like that before?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"Most certainly not in that colour and not for a boy." James snickered, "I think it is perfect for you."

"For sure, that is quite the show stopper." Sirius added on. Remus just nodded in agreement, he had yet to wrap his head around the piece in front of him.

"Thanks guys, now if the lot of you will turn around, I have to pull on my underwear." And so saying he went behind his bed and dropped his towel.

The three Marauders fled the dorm room with a quick comment that they would wait in the common room. Bambi snickered and continued on with the rest of his outfit. Once he was done he pulled his hair into a neat high bun without a parting and let a few whisps hand free to frame his face. He then pulled on his ankle boots and called it a day. The finished product was absolutely fabulous.

The walk down into the common room proved that, while three of the four Marauders had already been met with compliments and blushes, Lily Evans with a share as well, they both fell flat when the entire common room fell into silence at Bambi's arrival.

Jaws dropped and people tripped over and fell, he looked so good. He did not mind the attention at all though, he walked steadily up to the marauders with a slight sway in his steps and came to stop right in front of them.

"Well Sirius, good enough for your brother?" he asked cheekily grinning and arched an eyebrow.

Sirius responded by smirking in a true Slytherin fashion and purred, "Oh my dear, this is absolutely perfect." The group smiled and left the common room together.

"Hey where is Peter?" Remus asked suddenly catching everyones attention, "He was not in the common room when we left."

"You know what, I have not seen him for a while, he vanished after Transfiguration." James added and Sirius nodded along.

"He is probably in the kitchens, he could not have eaten enough at dinner and must have rushed off there the first chance he got." Bambi guessed and got three nods in agreement. "But speaking of missing people, where is Lily?" he asked, he had been looking forward to meeting the redhead.

James blushed and ducked his head while the other two began snickering in earnest, " Lover boy here made her uncomfortable by complimenting her way to much and gaping like a fish. She left in a huff about five minutes before you came down." Remus explained.

This made Bambi laugh, "It's okay James, you will see her soon anyway."

They made their way down to the base of the staircase where a handsome Regulus was waiting in midnight blue robes. He had his hair combed in his usual stylish manner but just ever so slightly shinier. James and Remus grinned and left without alerting Regulus but Sirius decided that approach would not do.

Just as Bambi was about to call him, Sirius smacked him on his bum and sent him tumbling into Regulus' back.

"Excuse me-" Regulus whipped around grumpily only to fall short and start gaping at the boy who had tumbled into him. Sirius took that opportunity to flash them finger guns and run off cackling leaving the other two to piece themselves together.

"Um urr.." Bambi mumbled eloquently as he straightened himself and smoothed his hair down, "Hey Regulus, you look amazing."

Regulus in a rare moment dropped all sense of manners and stood gaping like a fish. Bambi waved his hand in front of his face, "Hello? Regulus?"

When he saw that that was not going to work he simply pinched Regulus' shoulder as hard as he could, "OWW." Now that was a reaction.

"What was that for?" the Slytherin complained. Bambi just lifted his eyebrow.

Regulus rubbed his shoulder and gave him a sheepish look, but it looked so comical on him. Bambi was ure that in his entire life so far, this was probably the first time he had been so out of sorts. He started giggling, "Well Regulus?" he asked taking a step back and doing a slow twirl.

" _Tu es l_ _'_ _air ravissante, mon cher._ " He whispered.

Bambi for that evening had chosen a body suit, a body suit made of lace. He had chosen a full sleeve lace body suit that came right down to his ankles and disappeared under his boots. It had a plunging neckline that came to just above his belly button emphasising his creamy white skin and slim figure. The body suit was in a rich deep wine colour, the same shade as his lips and had rows of green sequins embroidered down the V that sparkled as he moved. He had completed the look with a dulled gold chocker of a snake coiled loosely around his throat, he looked as Regulus put it ravishing.

As he twirled, Regulus got an eyeful of his perfect figure, his slim waist, long legs and his perky plump bum. The body suit showcased him perfectly and suited the cheeky beauty in ways that was beyond Regulus' wildest dreams. The wine colour complimented his navy robes beautifully and the gold was dulled just enough for it to look expensive and elegant.

" _Merci_ Regulus." He was broken out of his thoughts when Bambi spoke up. This caused him to flush yet again, a record in itself.

"Shall we go?" he asked holding his hand out, Bambi took it and the dashing couple walked into Slughorn's party.

It was an intimate gathering of only thirty or so students apart from Slughorn and his guest of honour and so they were able to see each and every reaction to the their outfits. They all looked at them in awe and with contained jealousy. Well most of them, their friends were grinning at them and waving.

"Do you want to greet Professor Slughorn before socialising?" Regulus asked as they stepped fully into the room.

Bambi made a cursory sweep of the room as he thought about it, the room was Professor Slughorn's office which had been expanded to fit all of his guests in comfortably and to make room for a dining table and a dance floor.

"I think that is a good idea but we will have to speak to people while we work our way to him, he is standing at the very back." Bambi answered.

Regulus nodded and they began moving, "It does not seem like his guest of honour is here yet." Bambi remarked as he continued sweeping his eyes around.

"They will probably arrive just a few minutes before the dinner start, just to give the students a chance to compose themselves and settle down. It also gives Professor Slughorn a chance to meet and greet everyone before the attention is taken away from him." Regulus explained.

"Hey, you look wonderful" the first people they met were of course Barty Jr and his date for the evening. His date looked very familiar to Bambi, he had seen the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes somewhere.

"Allow me to introduce my date, Pandora Whitman from Ravenclaw." Aah this was Luna's mother, no wonder.

Bambi smiled in greeting and Regulus kissed the back of her hand. Barty being Barty kissed the back of Bambi's hand much to his annoyance.

"Barty!"

He just laughed, "teasing you is so much fun, Regulus just does not do it enough." He said only irritating Bambi further.

"Well what is happening here," Slughorn's booming voice interrupted him from coming back.

"You all look wonderful this evening, so good you can be here." He greeted.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Professor." Barty spoke on behalf of them. "the pleasure is most certainly ours, we are after all in your esteemed company." The group nodded along with him and Slughorn let out a booming chuckle.

"You certainly know how to flatter an old man my boy. Anyway, enjoy yourselves, dinner will be as soon as everyone arrives and do remember that I expect everyone to dance for the opening waltz." He said happily and moved on to continue chatting.

"Well Barty-" and Bambi was interrupted again, but this time by Bella.

"Hey there good lookin." She purred as she came closer, Narcissa was following her.

He grinned at her in the time that he had spent with her, even though she had annoyed him a lot, she had grown on him and he had begun enjoying her company.

"Bella, Narcissa hello. You both look beautiful." He said in greeting. Bella was wearing a sultry deep violet number which was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. It was lined with diamonds and was figure hugging till her waist after which it hung freely and had a slit sowing of one creamy leg.

Narcissa was wearing a white gold dress which resembled a greek chiton and had a thin silver belt holding it together at the waist. If you looked close enough, the stylised Malfoy 'M' was embroidered just above where her heart would be. That said more than anything what she thought of her soon to be husband.

"I must agree, you ladies look stunning." Barty added as he kissed their hand, "This is Pandora Whitman from Ravenclaw." He introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Whitman and nice to see all of you." Narcissa said, ever the proper lady.

"Nice to meet you all as well and please call me Pandora."Pandora did not have the airy tone that Luna had but her voice was soft and fluttery, it was pleasant.

"Cousins, I assume your dresses today is because of two dashing gentlemen?" Regulus asked eyeing up Narcissa and Bellatrix.

Narcissa blushed but Bella scoffed, "I don't know what you are referring to cousin dearest." She stated primly.

"Are you sure Bella darling? Why Lucius I think she is lying." A deep husky voice cut through their conversation.

"I quite agree, my friend, Bella how could you?" a silky voice added.

The group span around and the delighted smiles on both of the ladies faces told Bambi all he needed to know about the handsome new comers.

Rodolphus was a ruggedly handsome fellow with violet eyes and black hair. He was easily six feet and had a commanding air around him. He was the perfect fit for the sultry and powerful Bellatrix and he proved that by catching her expertly as she dived at him. It was a rare show of emotion on her part and Bambi did not care in the slightest.

Lucius on the other hand was exactly how he remembered him, though younger. With his white blonde hair and molten silver eyes he was a classic. He looked even better now that he was younger, he as well was easily six feet and paired beautifully with Narcissa's petite five feet, five inches. She showed emotion very rarely, even rarer than Bella so to see her face light up so beautifully, well Bambi considered himself lucky.

The pairs were as different as day and night, but they were no less beautiful than each other. He wanted to look at someone the way they were looking at each other and he wanted to be looked at in that way. He never had a chance at that before but now... he turned and smiled at Regulus and received a beautiful smile back… maybe he stood a chance.

"We are all still here you four. My such a public display, what would your parents think?" Barty broke into the reunion seeing that they were drawing attention.

The couples split apart, Narcissa had a soft blush but a happy smile on her face she was still in Lucius' arms and she did not look like she would be leaving any time soon. Bella on the other hand was happily smirking, she was shamelessly enjoying being in Rodolphus' arms.

The gentlemen looked no less happy, they were really the perfect matches.

"Oh Barty there is no need to be jealous, you will find someone someday." Bella quipped back causing Barty to glare at her. There was no heat in that glare though.

"On another note," she continued, "how come you are here?" she asked her fiancé.

Rodolphus spun her around making her face him, "Well apart from wanting to see you, I came as the guest of the guest of honour." He said looking directly.

"Who is this guest of honour, I am really curious now." Bambi felt that was the perfect moment to bust in.

"And who might you be?" Rodolphus asked turning his full attention to Bambi. This caught Lucius' attention as well, he and Narcissa had completely forgotten the outside world and were only now coming back.

"This sexy cutie is Regulus' little beauty, he is Bambi Di Winter son of the famous potioneers. They died over the summer and he came here." Bella explained.

"Pleasure to meet Regulus' little beauty." Rodolphus had not missed Bella's little hint. "You certainly are very beautiful." He added as he lifted Bambi's hand to kiss it.

"Thank you, the pleasure is mine." Bambi said.

"How come you don't hex anyone else when they kiss your hand? Why just me?" Barty whined suddenly.

Bambi turned to him and gave him a blank look, "Because you are a twat, plain and simple." This had the group in laughter for a little bit before they calmed down.

"You cheeky little minx." Regulus finally said as he calmed down, Bambi grinned at him in response.

"You have that right, Heir Di Winter allow me to introduce myself I am Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy." Lucius said as he to kissed Bambi's hand. This action roused another round of chuckled as Barty pouted.

"If you will excuse us now, we will go greet Professor Slughorn." And the two men excused themselves. The group continued talking and teasing each other while they waited for the Guest to arrive.

Bambi took this chance to see what his roommates were up to. James and Sirius were talking to a pretty witch and Remus was standing behind them looking at them fondly. They looked happy so he turned away just to catch a glimpse of Lily standing alone and looking awkward. This had him confused, didn't Regulus say that Snape was coming.

"Regulus." He quietly called catching his attention. "Didn't you say that Snape was coming?" he asked.

Regulus frowned, "Yes I did, why?"

"I don't think he has come yet." Bambi said as he scanned the room once more.

"He wont come until after the first dance, he doesn't like dancing so he will eat in the great hall and be here for around eight." Regulus answered the unasked question. "Why, did you need him for something?"

"No no." Bambi denied, "It's just, Lily looks so lonely. She is waiting for him." He explained when Regulus gave him a look.

"Why does that matter to you?" he questioned as he turned his attention fully to Bambi. Their group was listening to a story that Bella was telling them and did not notice their distraction.

"Lily is my friend and I don't think Snape is good for her. He seems to be hurting her more and more each day. I am worried." Bambi admitted. Regulus sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Why don't you go talk to her, we can meet back when dinner starts." He suggested with a soft smile.

This made Bambi perk up, "Really, thank you." He said happily. " I will make it up to you."

"I will hold you to that." Regulus promised as Bambi walked off.

Bambi marched right over to Lily waving at people as he walked past. He came to stop right in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Lily, you look depressed. Stop." He deadpanned.

She blinked at him looking very much like a doe caught in headlights before sighing and closing her eyes, "Hey Bambi, you look amazing as usual."

"You look wonderful too darling, why aren't you talking to anyone?" he asked. She did look beautiful. Lily Evans was a brand of her own, she was not the skinny perky blonde beautiful. She had a full figure with curves where they were supposed to be, she did not have a flat tummy neither did she have skinny thighs. This did not mean that she was fat or even chubby for that matter, she just fit her clothes well.

"Thanks Bambi. I am just waiting for Severus and before you reprimand me, he promised he would come." She said quickly seeing he was getting irritated.

"Well, luckily for you he is coming," Lily perked up only to deflate when he added, "But, not until after the first dance. He plans to just manifest later and pretend he was here the whole time."

"How did you know?" she asked upset.

"I asked Regulus, now will you please cheer up." He said as he sat down next to her.

Just then their Guest arrived and he had Bambi's mouth hitting the floor. There, at the entrance in all his glory, stood Lord Marvolo Slytherin, looking as handsome as a greek god. He had come in rich navy blue robes and his shirt was black. He had his snake draped around his shoulders and a smirk was hanging off his lips. He cut the most impressive figure Bambi had ever seen.

His deep navy blue eyes were set of by his robes and his skin glowed giving of ethereal vibes. He seemed to be taking in the room when his smirk broadened and he glided towards a happily waving Slughorn. Lucius and Rodolphus immediately moved towards his sides and completed the triangle.

"That is Lord Slytherin isn't he?" Lily whispered from near him. He gave her an absentminded nod and just watched the interaction between the Lord and their Professor, he seemed to be at home. He watched them interact for a few minutes before he turned his attention back to Lily, he would meet the Lord in person later.

"So Lily, do you plan on cheering up or not?" he demanded. The pretty red head blinked at him some more before she nodded.

"Yes I am, and maybe I will put a little more distance between him and myself." She added almost as an after thought to herself.

Bambi nodded at her with a proud smile, "Good girl, now maybe you can focus on what really matters?" She gave him a blank look ,"What are you talking about?"

"Yourself." Bambi said, his tone screaming duh.

She blushed and ducked her head, "Ya ya okay, and how do you propose I do that?"

"How should I know, shouldn't you know what you want by now?"

Lily glowered at him, "I think-"

"Everyone, thank you for coming." Slughorn announced at that precise moment stealing away the moment.

Bambi gave Lily a meaningful look and pushed her towards Remus before walking back to a waiting Regulus.

"I would like to introduce our esteemed guest for the evening, Lord Marvolo Slytherin, who has kindly agreed to join us this evening. He was a favoured student of mine and a member of the Slug Club. Thank you for coming my boy." Slughorn said adding the last bit as he turned towards the Lord.

Lord Slytherin smiled, "Not at all Professor, I am delighted to be back. I would no have missed it for the world." he said smoothly.

Slughorn laughed his loud laugh again, "You sure know how to flatter me my boy, all of you here do." he then turned back to the party company and opened his hands, "Now, will you all join me for the evening dinner and then the dance." As he finished the dining table that had been conjured was filled with inviting smells.

The group moved together gracefully and took their allotted seats, no matter if they were hungry, they were still the heirs and heiresses of important families. Their placement was based on house and then age, so Sirius was right next to Regulus. Bambi hoped that this would give them a reason to interact.

"Please begin." Slughorn announced after everyone had sat down.

Conversation slowly picked up as people began eating, the conversation was varied, people would have a chance to talk politics and business later so they spent this time gossiping basically. It gave Bambi the chance to learn a lot though. Lord Slytherin did not talk very much and did not participate much in conversation even when he was drawn into it. He was polite in his replies but it was clear he had simply come to appease Slughorn.

When dinner was over and every person had finished the last of their dessert, Slughorn stood up and vanished the plates.

"Now that we have all eaten, it is my most sincere wish that all of you would join me on the dance floor." He announced with a flourish. He waved his hand making all the tables move away to the side to allow room for the dance floor, music began playing and the lights brightened slightly from dinner.

"Professor, would you do me the honour?" Bambi turned his attention back to see Lord Slytherin inviting Slughorn to dance.

The Professor laughed heartily but accepted the hand anyway and they were the first couple on the floor. Just after, Lucius and Narcissa joined them followed by Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Bambi heard a small commotion to the side and found a laughing Remus being dragged off by Sirius, he let out a laugh and cheered along with James.

"Shall we?" a voice behind him asked. Regulus was holding his hand out and had bowed his head slightly in invitation.

Bambi smiled brightly and accepted his hand, "We shall." And they too headed for the floor and took the position of the beginning waltz.

"Mr Potter, Ms Evans, why are you both standing there, I insist you join us at once." Slughorn's voice boomed suddenly.

The company let out a small laugh when the saw the duo standing next to each other awkwardly. James had asked it seemed but Lily was yet to give an answer, but then again it seemed like the choice had been taken from her. She blushed and gave her hand reluctantly to James and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Slughorn nodded at them approvingly and turned his attention back to Lord Slytherin.

"Shall we?" he asked and at the nods in reply he waved his wand and the music for the opening waltz began.

Bambi was immediately swept away in a swirl as Regulus led them along perfectly, of course he was a wonderful dancer, his family would not have accepted anything less. Bambi took a cursory sweep around the room and saw that everyone was waltzing elegantly around them, the couples that stood out were of course Lucius and Narcissa as they waltzed perfectly, closely followed by Professor Slughorn and Lord Slytherin, the old man was keeping up perfectly it was quite the sight to see.

Then there were of course, the not so good dancers, Remus and Sirius seemed to be having the time of their life though, Sirius was a great dancer but Moony was generally very awkward on the floor and was not complementing his partner very well, they were having a great time though judging by the smile on their faces. Lily and James were a catastrophe as well, James seemed starstruck at actually dancing with Lily, he was doing a good job at leading though. Lily on the other hand looked so awkward that Bambi felt bad for her.

"What must I do in order to keep my date's attention, Bambi darling?" a teasing voice interrupted his perusal. He turned his attention back to Regulus and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, this environment is just so interesting." He offered as explanation. That was the truth.

"Well then, I must be more interesting than that in order to keep your attention then mmh?" Regulus threw back, "Very well."

And he proceeded to dip Bambi and pull him back just as quickly making him loose his breath at the quick movements. He kept up though, but as they went on in swirls Regulus became more and more adventurous he slid his hand down Bambi's back to just an inch above his bum and smirked, his entire persona oozed confidence and power. He dominated the dance pulling Bambi along without a choice.

The Gryffindor had not danced many Waltzes before but this one was certainly the most exciting, he was having a hard time just keeping up with Regulus. Needless to say his attention did not slip for the rest of the dance.

The opening waltz finished and the couples pulled back clapping.

"Well, now I invite you all to mingle and enjoy, the dance floor will of course remain open for all those who wish to continue dancing." Slughorn made his final announcement of the evening before he turned his attention back to the Lord Slytherin.

"Shall we continue dancing?" Bambi asked Regulus who nodded happily pleased at the prospect of holding his beauty close to him for longer.

The pair stayed on the dance floor and began moving gracefully when the tune changed to that of the quick step. Lucius and Narcissa had stayed with them as had a few other couples. Bella and Rodolphus had chosen a secluded sofa in the corner and were talking quietly to each other.

He turned his attention back to Regulus and kept it there for the next few dances. He had fun during the salsa and the second waltz. The second one was much slower and he could really appreciate the dance. Regulus was a wonderful partner, they did not speak much, they just danced.

When his feat started hurting though he excused himself.

"Regulus dear, as much fun as this is, my feet are killing me." He pleaded. Regulus chuckled, he was not feeling it yet, he was used to dances.

"Very well, come." He said as he led them of the floor. Bambi had never been so grateful. Regulus dropped him off with the rest of their group and went ahead to bring back a drink.

"Well Bambi.." a teasing voice called him, he was busy drooling over how good Regulus looked from behind and he did not hear the questioning voice until he was poked in the side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his bruised side.

Bella smirked, "How is your evening going?" she asked.

"It is going fine, why?" Bambi answered confused, what was that witch on about now?

"Hm no reason." She answered vaguely. Bambi was sure she had meant more than that but she was not up to sharing and he was not about to prod her.

Reugulus then came back with their drinks and the group continued talking, their conversation full of teasing and light ribbing. Bambi got to know Rodolphus and Lucius really well and he found that he really enjoyed their company.

They both had different personalities and different views but they loved their fiancés and they were perfect gentlemen. Bambi considered that a major plus in both men.

"Hey look, Severus is finally here." Barty suddenly said and the groups attention immediately swivelled.

Snape it seemed had actually taken a shower and washed his hair, he was still wearing black and impersonating the Devil but he looked clean and that in itself was a major improvement.

"So he has." He commented, "Will he be joining us?" he whispered to Regulus. If he was he would leave and spend the rest of the evening with the Marauders.

"He may join us for a while before skulking off again." Regulus replied, "Why?"

Bambi turned himself just right so that he would be completely hidden behind Regulus' figure, "Well, he gives me bad vibes so I will spend a little while with your brother and his group and come back when he has skulked off." He said.

Regulus watched his face closely as he spoke and placed a hand on his back when he said that Snape gave him bad vibes. "Very well, but before you go, answer this truthfully." He said seriously.

Bambi nodded, he could do that, "Okay tell me."

"What kind of bad vibes is Snape giving you?" he asked, the hand on his back moved low and rested on the dip in a clearly possessive move.

Bambi shifted a little but settled when Regulus pulled him closer, "Well it is hard to explain, it is almost as if he wants me gone. I have not interacted with him at all but I often catch him giving me very violent looks. I am simply not comfortable in his presence."

"Very well, introduce yourself when he walks over and then take your leave, okay _mon beaute_ ?" Regulus requested as he gently rubbed Bambi's back. "I will try to find out what his problem is."

Bambi nodded and they turned their attention back to the group's conversation. It took a while before Snape stalked over to the group, he had made a circle around the room and had spoken to Professor Slughorn and sneered at the Marauders before coming over. He had not so much as glanced at Lily, something that did not skip Bambi's notice.

"Gentlemen, Ladies," He greeted as he came over.

"Severus," they greeted back. He made a sweep over the group and when his eyes landed on Bambi who was peacefully nestled into Regulus's arms with his head on his shoulder, his eyes went cold and violent. Regulus finally understood what Bambi had been saying earlier.

He cleared his throat, "Severus I don't believe you have met my date for the evening, Heir Bambi Di Winter." He introduced clearly, his voice carrying enough to get the attention of the whole group. He then turned to Bambi and introduced Snape, "Bambi dear, this is Severus Snape, he is from Slytherin house and a potions genius."

Bambi smiled politely and held out his hand, "It is very nice to meet you Mr Snape."

Snape simply sneered at the offered hand and grunted in response, he was the first person who did not kiss the back of Bambi's hand. It was an obvious faux pas and the group had no clue how to react.

Barty was the one to break the silence, "Bambi, my darling, shall I kiss your hand on Snape's behalf. I am afraid he is very shy." The group laughed at this comment and Bella whacked the back of his head.

"No thanks Barty, I think you can leave the kissing to me." Regulus said darkly as he indeed did kiss the back of Bambi's hand causing him to chuckle.

"Regulus, I am just going to make a circuit around the room and go see what my house mates are up to." Bambi said excusing himself as they had planned earlier and making a swift retreat.

"Yes of course, I will have you back for last dance yes?" he asked.

Bambi smiled and nodded, "Of course, I am here as your date."

He then nodded out of the group and made a bee line towards where he saw the Marauders last. But then he realised that all of them were dancing, even Lily so he had to wait. He decided to get a drink.

" _ **Masster, how much longer musst we wait.**_ _ **"**_ A voice hissed near him. It made him double back from the drinks table.

Lord Marvolo Slytherin and his snake were having a chat in a secluded corner of the room, clearly taking a break from Slughorn.

" _ **Nagini we have been over thiss. We cannot leave until the party is over. It is bad mannerss.**_ _ **"**_ The exasperated Lord had clearly been over this conversation more than once but his snake was not ready to give it up.

" _ **Massster I want to leave now.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **NO"**_

" _ **Massster pleassse.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **No.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **My Master doesss not love me.**_ _ **"**_ Bambi never thought he would hear a snake wail, but here he was. Just by looking at Nagini you would not be able to tell that she was wailing, her moth was wide open and you could see her huge fangs dripping with poison. She did not look like a heart broken wailing snake.

Bambi laughed out loud, he could not help it. He regretted it immediately though when a pair of navy blue eyes turned immediately to glance in his direction. He closed up but he could not help the small smile that still lingered on his face.

"I am sorry, Lord Slytherin, but I could not help but over hear your conversation." He apologised, he was obviously not at all sorry but there was no harm in seeming that way.

The Lord looked at him in interest, Bambi did not know how he felt about the look, it was scrutinising and at the same time seemed soft almost. He did not even notice that in the time he had been speculating the look, the Lord had moved closer and was standing right next to him instead of a few feet away.

"You understand parsletongue, Heir Di Winter" he asked formally making Bambi jump.

He blinked owlishly but nodded his head, "Yes Lord."

"And have you always had this gift?" was the follow up, the ruby eyes never left his own emerald ones.

Bambi nodded, "I have had it all my life." He replied softly.

"Interesting, I have never met another speaker before. How is it that you speak this tongue?"

Bambi took a step back, he was begging to feel slightly out of his depth, he had after all not faced the Dark Lord in full charisma mode before. The only Lord Slytherin that he had known was Lord Voldemort but this one was oozing charisma and was making him slightly breathless.

"I am not sure my Lord, my parents were unable to speak the language." He said.

"Dance with me." Was the reply he got. Bambi blinked some more,

"Excuse me, My Lord?" he squeaked. He would later deny it of course.

"I said dance with me." And this time the Lord extended his arm in invitation. Bambi was not sure what made him do it but he accepted the arm and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor for the next dance.

It was the tango. Go figure. And somehow, Bambi did not know how, he was sure that Lord Slytherin had intended for the dance to be a tango. He stepped into the dance gracefully and allowed himself to be led along with the movements. He wrapped his leg around the Lord's waist and looked him straight in the eye as he was dragged across the dance floor.

"It seems someone is not happy about the fact that we are dancing together." Lord Slytherin commented a few minutes into the dance. Bambi had been so focused on not messing up the steps that he had completely missed the truly poisonous look that Regulus had on his face.

Regulus was being so obvious with his jealousy, it was amusing to say the least. Bambi chuckled as he was dragged across the floor once more and dipped.

"I apologise, Lord Slytherin. Regulus black is my date for the evening, I don't think he appreciates the fact that I am dancing with somebody other than him."

He got a chuckle in response, "No I don't think he is. Neither would I be had you been my date." Bambi's eyes flared open at this confession.

"I wish I had seen you before Master Black had but alas it did not work out that way. Even so, would you be interested in a dual courtship?" He spun Bambi around and pressed their cheeks together. Bambi remained silent, he did not know how to let the Lord down without offending him. "I thought so, you did not seem the type, I thought I would try my luck anyway. Well, let's tease him a little and then I will return you to him."

Bambi smirked, he liked that plan, "Yes let us do that." And so the two proceeded to up the energy in their tango and finished off with a bang. Bambi's cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly. Marvolo was controlling himself better but he too was slightly out of breath. His hands were low on Bambi's back and Bambi had his wrapped around his shoulder and neck.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard clapping. It seemed they had gained an audience. They stepped back and bowed for the cheering crowd. Bambi still had a slight blush lingering on his cheeks when he was walked back to where Regulus was standing with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Master Black, it was a pleasure to meet your date for the evening. I suggest you keep him close and keep to heart how lucky you are." Lord Slytherin said as soon as Bambi had slipped back into Regulus's arms.

He then turned to Bambi, "It was a pleasure to meet you heir Di Winter, I hope we have the chance to meet again." He then kissed Bambi's cheek shocking everyone and left.

"What was that about?" Barty broke the silence after a few minutes of everyone gaping. This just brought Bambi's blush back full force. Now that he was no longer being spun around full force, his brain caught up with what had just happened. He had just turned down Lord Slytherin, for Regulus Black. The thought strangely made him happy, he smiled happily.

"What happened Bambi, why are you smiling like that." It seemed he had kept everyone in the dark for a little too long as that question had come from Narcissa.

Bambi continued smiling, "He asked me if I was interested in a duel courtship." He took great pleasure in watching all the pureblood masks fall around him as the shock of what happened registered on each persons' face.

"What did you say?" Regulus asked quiestly. He did not meet Bambi's eyes.

"What do you think I said? The Lord Slytherin asked me If I was interested in a duel courtship." Bambi asked, that was probably a little mean but he could not help it. He wanted to know what Regulus' reaction would be.

Regulus' arm slowly slipped from around his waist and he seemed to be at war with himself. Bella caught on to what he was doing because she gave him the widest smirk he had seen her with yet. He shook his head at her, if she gave away the game he would not be happy. She giggled and leaned up to tell Rodoluphus who then began smirking as well.

Bella's little giggle brought Regulus out of whatever dilemma he had been in because he turned around and looked at Bambi with such intensity. Bambi's cheeks did not stand a chance they went straight to crimson and the colour even began spreading down his neck.

"Whatever you told him, you will be mine." He then dipped his head and before Bambi could react captured his lips in a searing kiss. His arms encircled Bambi's waist and pulled him flush against himself. It was probably not the best place to kiss him like that but he did not care. Bambi D Winter would be his.

They came up for air when a throat cleared rather loudly near them and even then they did not separate fully. Regulus made sure to keep Bambi as close to himself as possible as he separated from the kiss.

Bambi's lips were swollen red and his eyes were blown out. Regulus knew he looked no better and did not have the slightest problem with that.

"I said no." Bambi whispered when his breathing came back to normal.

"What was that?" Regulus was not sure he had heard him correctly.

Bambi straightened up and said clearly, "I said no."

Regulus answering smile confirmed to him that he had made the right choice.

"Will everyone please join me for the final dance." Slughorn called out just then.

Bambi smiled, "Shall we."

And they danced away. Company and surroundings forgotten, they danced. When the night drew to a close Regulus walked Bambi back up to the Gryffindor tower and kissed him goodnight, both were equally exited for the future and what it would bring them.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry for making you all wait for so long. That was not my aim I promise. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

 **Thanks and I hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

(P **lease read AN after the chapter.)**

The nest day started late. No one woke up before ten and even then they were waddling about like zombies. The lot of them barely brushed their teeth before trudging down to the great hall in their pjs for breakfast.

The marauders and Bambi sat down in their usual spot and piled breakfast onto their plate. Since they were late they were more hungry than usual and so the usual simple breakfast turned into a heavy brunch. Between mouthfuls of giant sandwiches and coffee conversation picked up.

"So how was your evening Bam Bam?" Sirius prodded his tone teasing. Bambi who had just dumped a whole lot of oatmeal in his mouth glared at him. The glare lacked any real heat as he looked more like a grumpy squirrel with his cheeks puffed out.

Sirius snickered, riling Bambi up was so much fun. James caught onto the look on his face and decided to join in on the fun, "Yeah, Bambi we barely saw you last evening. What were you doing… or should we ask who were you doing."

Bambi' oatmeal was halfway to his mouth when he heard that comment, he didn't think twice, he threw it at James' head. It landed with a splat right on the centre of his face making everyone around him burst out laughing. James himself included.

"I guess I deserved that, but you still have not answered my question." He said finally as he wiped some of it off his face with a napkin that Remus gave him.

Bambi looked down and blushed when he realised that three out of the four Marauders wanted an answer. Peter was lost in the land of bacon.

"We... kissed." He said finally. "Nothing has been set in stone yet but I really like him. I want this to work."

"I am glad to hear that." Sirius said approvingly, " I said in the beginning that you would be good for him and no one will be happier than me if it works out for the both of you."

Bambi ducked his head and shoved more oatmeal into his mouth. Sirius chuckled but let him duck and hide away. It was sweet to watch.

Just then the post owls came swooping in carrying the post for the day, Bambi went back to his breakfast, no one sent him post anyway. Imagine his surprise when a menacing looking black eagle owl came swooping down and settled right next to him. It stuck out its leg to which a shrunk parcel and a letter had been attached.

Bambi took both of them completely bewildered and offered the owl bacon from the platter nearby. It accepted it and immediately flew off, clearly it hadn't been asked to wait for a response.

"Who is that from, that's not my brother's owl," Sirius asked curiously.

Bambi shrugged, he slipped the small parcel into his pocket but opened the letter. It was from Lord Slytherin.

 _Dear Bambi,_

 _This letter must come as a surprise to you I am sure but let me explain. I understand that you are in an exclusive courtship with Regulus Black and that you are not interested in any one else, however I have not got to where I am by accepting whenever someone refused me._

 _I am going to attempt to court you dear. Give me a little time, if by the coming January you are truly not interested then I will back away gracefully. If however by then you do change your mind, I will be most honoured. Make no mistake I will know if you change your mind._

 _My aim is not to make you uncomfortable in any way and if Regulus Black really wishes for you to be his then he will take this competition in good spirits and compete. If he does not then all the better, you will know of his true character._

 _In any case, I refuse to be the idiot who lets so much beauty and charm escape without so much as putting up a fight._

 _Yours_

 _Lord Marvolo Slytherin._

 _P.S I hope you like your gift._

"Well?" Sirius was looking at him expectantly, only Bambi did not know how to answer him. He settled for the truth, "This is from Lord Slytherin, he wishes to pursue me even though I turned him down yesterday."

Sirius sat back surprised and he was not the only one. Both James and Remus were looking just as perplexed as he was but then he shrugged, "Well, it is not uncommon for someone to have a dual courtship. If Regulus really wants you then he will be a sport about it and take it healthily. If not then he is not worth it,"

Bambi smiled, "Lord Slytherin said the same thing."

"Ey Boys!" A loud voice called making everyone groan. Who was so happy in the morning? Frank Longbottom that was who.

Frank flinched slightly when he saw the multiple glares being levied his way, "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that Quidditch trials has been fixed for three in the evening tomorrow." He said rubbing the back of his head.

James and Sirius nodded, "Ya we will be there." James answered for them both. Frank nodded and continued on to inform the rest of the house leaving them to finish their breakfast in peace.

Just as they were about to finish James suddenly perked up and poked Bambi's cheek.

"Ouch what was that for?" Bambi yelped rubbing his cheek.

"We are having a truth or dare session after dinner today. Everyone from our year, wanna come?" he asked.

Bambi frowned, his cheek still hurt, but he nodded, "Yes I will be there." He had finished his breakfast by then and so he got up waving bye to his company. As he got up, his eyes did a quick scan for Regulus and found him staring right at him.

He blushed slightly and nodded his head towards the door. Regulus grinned and nodded his head. Bambi smiled and slowly walked out with Regulus following.

"Hey," he said once they had both found a private alcove.

"Hey yourself," Regulus greeted kissing his cheek, "How come you are not dressed yet? It is quite late for night clothes."

Bambi pouted, "I just woke up and the question should be how you are dressed. Are you not tired?"

"I am used to parties that go on till late at night, Sirius would be too if he bothered to attend them." Regulus replied chuckling. "Anyway enough about that."

He slid his arms around Bambi's waist and leaned over to capture Bambi's lips in a sweet kiss. Of course that kiss did not stay sweet, it quickly picked up in heat and the two were quite strongly going at it only a few minutes later.

Only when Regulus' tongue came out to play did Bambi pull back, he wanted some conformation of relationship before they did anything, "Wait Regulus," he said panting.

Regulus pulled back and frowned at him, "What is it, I was quite happy sucking on your lips."

Bambi blushed and slapped his chest making him wince, "I want to talk first… about where exactly we stand and something else." He said and Regulus' face lit up in understanding. He pushed an errant strand of hair behind Bambi's ear and pulled back.

"How about we both cool down and meet back in an our at our usual spot in the library. We can work out the details then?" he suggested.

Bambi nodded, "Yes okay. I will see you in an hour then." He kissed Regulus' cheek and left. He would get ready and come back.

It did not take him very long, he was too excited about what was going to happen afterwards. He got ready in record time shocking Remus who had been lounging on the bed and rushing out again without even greeting him. He would apologise later. He rushed all the way back to the Library and plonked down in his usual spot to wait for Regulus.

He did not have to wait for long. Just a few minutes after he sat down he heard the familiar footsteps coming his way and looked up to see him. They were both over twenty minutes early, what a pair.

Bambi got up to greet him as he came close and was pulled in for a kiss which he gladly returned, "Hey." He said once they parted.

"Hey yourself, you look wonderful." Regulus complimented as they sat down.

Bambi smiled in thanks, "So shall we get down to business then?" he asked. Yes he was a little eager but could you blame him.

Regulus certainly didn't, "We shall." He agreed, "Now firstly, I wish to court you with the intention of marriage, I believe I have already informed you of this fact." He said.

Bambi nodded, yes he had, that was the reason they had gone to Professor Slughorn's party together. "The party was the test, I remember." He said.

"It was a success in my opinion and from your reaction may I assume the same from your side?" he asked, his voice still held a touch of nervousness though. Bambi was happy to put him out of his misery by nodding his head, yes.

Regulus obviously relaxed his posture, "Then I shall write home about you and my intention to court you. They will probably expect to see you over the holidays though, would you be opposed to that?"

Bambi shook his head no, "I would like to meet them Regulus."

"And if all goes well, will you come to Andromeda's wedding as my date?" He prodded a little more.

Bambi grinned,"We will see, but there is something else that I wanted to talk to you about."

Regulus sat back, "Go on,"

Bambi bit his lip, "Lord Slytherin has asked me to consider a dual courtship again. He said to give him time till January and if even then I do not wish for his advances then he would back away."

Regulus took a deep breath, "Why is he pursuing this matter, you rejected him yesterday."

Bambi blushed a little, something that did not escape Regulus' notice, "He said he did not want to be the idiot who let so much beauty and charm escape when he could have had it."

"I see," Regulus bent forward and looked directly into Bambi's eyes, "Well then I guess I have to fight for you. It will be my pleasure."

Bambi smiled happily, this was not the way he had wanted it to play out. He would not actively encourage Lord Slytherin and as far as he could tell he would not be seeing him in person either. He would be cordial and polite until the whole thing blew over.

They spent a little bit longer just talking and enjoying each others company before deciding to go for a walk on the grounds. they walked hand in hand through the castle letting their relationship be obvious for everyone to see. There had already been speculation the they were together but this just confirmed it.

They had just come to the courtyard when they began to hear screaming. From the voices it was obvious who was screaming and whom and for what reason. Would Snape and James never see reason.

"I wonder what they are fighting about this time?" Regulus mused. Bambi shrugged, it could be anything. One of them could have picked a fight just for the sake of picking a fight or Severus would have once again either insulted Lily or James' ancestry.

Judging by the words that were flying Bambi was leaning towards the first, the question still remained as to who had started it. "I think they juts picked a fight for the sake of it. Shall we go see?" he asked.

Regulus nodded and they walked towards the cluster of trees were they could clearly here the words being thrown. They had not resorted to hexing each other yet. They went closer and saw that as usual a small crowd had gathered around where the two were fighting.

The thing that was different this time though was that Lily was not interfering at all. She seemed to be peacefully reading her book underneath the tree and not paying any attention at all to what was happening around her. Normally she would be up in arms trying to diffuse the tension but this time it was as though she did not even notice the fight happening around her.

He quickly pointed it out to Regulus, "Look, Lily is not even bothering to look at them." He remarked.

"Yes, she seems to be ignoring them completely how curious." Regulus said lifting one eyebrow.

"In any case, I want to break them up." Bambi said as he began moving towards the pair. "We have a truth or dare session planned in the common room today and I don't want that idiot to get a detention and miss out." He explained when Regulus looked at him questioningly.

Regulus sighed, "Might as well, Severus has lost too many house points behaving like a hooligan."

The two quickly moved towards the quarrelling pair with every intention of breaking them up. Bambi made a beeline for James and Regulus for Snape.

"Oi James do you want detention tonight of all nights." Bambi yelled once he was close enough. His yell was loud enough to startle the two out of their rage and back off. Regulus moved towards Snape and pulled him back. As he whispered furiously into his ear, Bambi moved closer to James and glared at him, what was the moron thinking.

James looked at him sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, the timing was a bad idea." He agreed finally. Sirius who had not been far behind James looked sheepish as well. Remus and Peter were not in sight leading Bambi to decided they were either in the library or in the dorms.

"It is any way time for tea so lets drop this and go back. We can go up to the dorms and waste time until we begin our game." Bambi decided once he got his point across by glaring. He got twin nods in return from James and Sirius.

LINE BREAK

"Alright lets do this." Sirius announced as the group sat in a circle up in the boys dorms. They were about to begin their truth or dare session. They had decided to have it in the boys dorms because it was just them and so the common room was ruled out and the girls dorms were vetoed for obvious reasons.

They would play all through dinner and just have the elves bring something up later. The game would probably go through the night or for however long they all had energy.

"Wait first we have to decide the penalties." Marlene spoke up and Sirius set the bottle down, "If you refuse a truth then you have to kiss the person to your right and if you refuse a dare you have to strip an article of clothing." She decided.

Everyone agreed, it was not so bad. The only person who looked mildly constipated was Peter and that was because he was sat to the right of Bambi. He had still not got over the hatred he held for him.

"Right then, I am going to roll first." Sirius announced as he span the bottle. Everyone waited in anticipation as the bottle spun and stopped.

"Alright Remus and Lily, what is it going to be?" James asked as the bottle stopped.

"Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare bitches." She exclaimed excitedly.

Remus stroked his chin thoughtfully before his eyes gleamed, "To warm up, put four ice cubes down you pants and keep it there for the next two rounds." He said.

The group exclaimed as Lily gave him her best glare, that was going to hurt after a point, but she did it anyway. She conjured water and froze it before breaking of four reasonably well sized pieces. She then held her breath and threw them in her pants.

"OH FUC-" the rest of her statement got lost in the shouts of glee that followed from the rest of the people sat around the group.

"Will you little shits just get on with it!" she screeched over the din.

Still laughing Remus grabbed the bottle and spun, the bottle landed on Sirius and Marlene. She cackled happily, "Siri baby truth or dare?"

"Dare, lets do this." He said puffing his chest out.

"Grab your broom and perform your best tango. Do it like you mean it."

Still laughing Sirius jumped up to go get his broom. This would be funnier as everyone knew that Sirius knew how to tango as he had been taught just like all the other pureblood heirs.

Sirius came back with a broom and a flower in his mouth. The group who only a few seconds ago had stopped laughing lost it again. It only got worse when Sirius began dancing the tango to music that he played from his wand. He spun his broom around and dragged it across the floor. He did a few more elaborate twirls before bowing to the crowd and tossing James his flower. James accepted it and tossed him a kiss in return.

"Okay next." Sirius called as he sat down again. He spun the bottle and they waited.

"Alright then, Peter and Mary." He said when the bottle stopped spinning. Mary was not exactly someone they spent an excessive amount of time with. She was painfully shy and while that alone would not have bothered them, she was a prude and snitch as well. As a result she did not make much in terms of exciting company and for a crowd as boisterous as this one she was severely out of place and the only reason she had been invited was because she was the girls' roommate.

"Mary truth or dare?" Peter asked.

Mary looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Truth she murmured.

Peter looked put out but he went with it, "describe your worst date." He said.

This was innocent enough and tame compared to somethings that were normally asked in this circle but the girl blushed anyway. "I am not really comfortable with answering that question." She whispered.

"Boo!" Marlene shouted, "the question is so tame and you don't want to answer it. Fine pucker up."

Mary just blushed some more, "I don't want to." She protested.

"Mary this is too much, you don't want to answer the question or do the penalty. That means you are disqualified." Marlene pressed.

Mary looked devastated but she nodded and got up, "I am leaving thanks for inviting me." She said and left, just like that.

This was so bizarre, Bambi had never encountered someone like this before. He gave their group a confused look and it was Dorcas who explained, "She is really boring. We have to invite her because she is our roommate but she always does something awkward like this and leaves. When we ask her why she says she is shy of guys."

"But even when we play in our dorm she is like this and then it is just us girls so she has no excuse. No one knows what goes through her head." Marlene added.

"Okay." Sirius said clapping his hands, "That awkwardness out of the way, let us continue. Spin the bottle Pete."

"Wait wait, I can take the damn ice-cubes out of my pants now." Lily's relief was clearly visible as she stuck her hands down her pants without shame and tossed them out next to her. They had almost dissolved now but there was enough to make a person uncomfortable.

"Congratulations Lily, now spin it."

The bottle spun again and this time it landed on Bambi and James. This would be exciting. The group geared up and Bambi looked at James' excitedly.

"Truth or dare Bambi?" James asked rubbing his hand together.

"Dare all the way."

"Alright then, I dare you to transfer an ice cube from your mouth to some one else's chosen at random." James said smirking.

Bambi grinned, "Fine be me, but how are you going to chose my victim?"

"Simple, we spin the bottle." And so saying he spun the bottle. While the bottle spun Bambi conjured more ice and put a cube in his mouth. He put it in and winced but he was grinning at the same time so the look on his face was quite funny.

" right and your victim is... " James intoned as the bottle slowed to a stop, "Me." And he grinned.

Bambi got up from his spot on the opposite side of the circle and walked over to where he was sitting. He knelt and pressed his face to James trying to coax him to open his mouth so that he could push the cube inside. A few minutes of face wrestling and funny facial expressions later he finally did it.

Bambi got up and went back to his spot and let James get used to the sudden coldness in his mouth. He sat down and grinned happily as he watched James make the same faces he had earlier.

"Alright who's next." He exclaimed and spun the bottle, it landed on James and Peter this time and there was once again a round of catcalls.

"Alright, Jamsie truth or dare?" Peter asked.

James pretended to think very seriously but exclaimed, "dare!" anyway.

Peter laughed he had expected it anyway, "Kiss the cutest person in this room." He said smirking, he like everyone in the castles sick of lily and James dancing around each other and took every opportunity possible to push them together.

The group oohed. It was absolutely no secret that James loved Lily and she was sitting right next to him. This was the most excitement they had had all evening. James did not react though, he turned around and gave Lily his best smoulder making her blush.

"Lily Flower." He purred.

Lily grimaced, "Yes?" she asked reluctantly.

"Move over I need to reach Sirius." The group the just lost it. They were laughing and even Lily had to crack a grin at this one. James was just too good.

"Siri my darling you don't mind do you?" James asked dramatically.

Sirius placed his hands over his heart and proclaimed, "Why would I have a problem when it is you who is about to kiss me?"

And they actually kissed, James planted a wet sloppy pucker right on Sirius much to the delight of everyone present.

That was the highlight of the night. No one's truth or dare came as close to what James had done. The boy really had a sense of humour. The rest of the night was spent in high spirits and plenty of laughs. They really knew how to have fun.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, I hear you. In three more chapters Lord Slytherin will appear again, this time he will be here for a while. By then if you can convince me he will pair better with Bambi I will make it happen. Otherwise we stick to the original pairing.**

 **Their level of communication depends entirely on how you respond, so please let me know.**


End file.
